Of Models, Jocks, and the Journey they Shared
by astudyinotters
Summary: Continuation of my other "Of Models, Jocks" stories.  This is the story of Dave's beginnings as a tattoo artist, and the struggles he faces when separated from Kurt.
1. September 15, 2011

**A/N: This is showing Dave's first official day as an apprentice! Just a heads up:**** I will most likely be writing and uploading these chapters out of order. When a new chapter is added, I'll place it where it belongs in the story line, so be on the lookout for that! Chapter titles should be the date of the events, so check there for changes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee! Basically, if you recognize someone or something, it isn't mine. If it is mine, I'll stake my claim.**

**WARNINGS: Santana and Puck have potty mouths! There be foul language ahead, so if that's a no-no for you, turn back now, or forever wish ye had!**

* * *

><p><em>September 15<em>_th__, 2012_

Today was my first day officially apprenticing under Crazy Jim. I had been watching him work in the shop until he had ushered me into Clarisse's piercing studio. I was currently sitting back on one of her stools, flipping through a scrapbook she'd made of her piercings. She was late today, but it was cool. I'm pretty sure she'd called Crazy Jim saying she had car troubles, but I could be wrong.

Just as I was thinking about her, she burst through the door, several cups (in a drink holder) balanced with a box of donuts in her hands.

"Breakfast!" she chirped, depositing her purchases on the main desk before joining me in the back room.

"Morning, Dave. You ready to learn some more?" she asked, ruffling my short hair as she passed.

"Yeah. What's on the menu for today?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Well, first off, we're gonna pick some jewelry out for your stretching. You know I pierced you at a higher gauge than usual, _and_ that you'll need to wait some more time before you start the stretching process, but it'll be nice to have when you are ready. That, and you can show it to your boyfriend when he visits in a month," she replied, rummaging through her case of body jewelry for something special.

"You remember how gauges work, right?" she asked, pulling out a few packages.

"Yeah. The larger the number, the smaller the hole. After double zeros, it goes to inch measurements," I answered.

"Good boy. You're currently at a fourteen, and I'm hoping to stretch you to at least a size 2, that is, if your boyfriend will allow it," Clarisse states, handing me a few packages of tapers and tubes.

"How long will it take me to reach size 2?" I asked, looking over the pieces of jewelry.

"A while, possibly a year? Maybe more if you do it correctly. If you stretch too fast, bad things can and will happen," Clarisse replies, pulling some new tools out of a plastic bag. They look like confetti punchers, but with a long, green handle.

"Clarisse, what are those?" I asked, gesturing to the afore mentioned tools.

"Oh. They're called Dermal Punches. Some people don't like to wait to stretch their ears, and start with a big gauge right away. We don't use it on ear lobes, but we sometimes use it on cartilage piercings. It's painful, and not many people can tolerate it," she replied, handing me one to look at.

It was basically a circle punch with a really sharp edge. Just the thought of pushing that through someone's ear was enough to make my stomach churn.

"Not your thing?" she asks, taking the tool out of my hands.

"I don't think so. It sounds painful," I reply, spinning around in the chair once more.

"It is. The guy who did my piercings tried to talk me into getting one done, but when I saw him punch my friend, I chickened out. It wasn't my thing either," Clarisse said, placing the last dermal punch in a drawer.

Before we could move on to the next lesson, we were interrupted by the arrival of a young girl and her mother.

"Hi, what can I do for you? My name is Clarissa and this is my apprentice, Dave," Clarisse said, introducing us.

"I want to get my bellybutton pierced," the girl said, her voice nervous.

"Okay, we can do that. Dave, will you explain the paperwork to the client and her mother? I'll get set up," Clarisse instructed, gesturing to the front desk.

"Sure. If you ladies will follow me, we'll get this show on the road," I said, rising from my seat. Fifteen minutes later, the paperwork was finished and Jen (our client) was laying back on the piercing table being disinfected by Clarisse.

"How long have you been into this scene?" Jen's mother asked, fixing me with a slight glare.

"Not very long, ma'am. I've only started apprenticing here recently," I replied, giving her my best "people-pleasing" smile.

"Pity. You should be going to school, boy, not working in a place like this," she grumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"I am going to school, ma'am. Getting my gen-eds done at a community college before I transfer to NYU," I said, annoyed with the woman.

"Weren't good enough to get in the first time?" she asked, distain evident in her voice.

Now I was angry. "I was accepted, but had to defer my admission for a year because I can't afford it, even with the scholarship they gave me. I'm taking the year to save up, hence the job," I grumbled, trying not to get snippy with the (vile) woman next to me.  
>"Dave, please come here. I want you to hold the base of the needle, so you can feel what it's like to pierce someone," Clarisse instructed. "Is that okay with you, Jen? He won't mess me up, I promise."<p>

"Sure. He knows what he's doing, right?" the teenager asked.

"Hon, he's only started learning, but I promise you, everything will turn out fine. He's not actually doing the piercing, just getting a feel for how it goes down," Clarisse replied, clamping her navel. I joined the two with clean, gloved hands just as Clarisse lined up the needle.

"Okay, take a deep breath, and you're going to feel a little pinch," Clarisse instructed, waiting until Jen had inhaled to push the needle through the skin. It was a weird feeling. The needle met a bit of resistance at first, but as we were just a few millimeters in, the resistance gave way, allowing the needle to slide through with ease.

"The worst part is over," she said, corking the pointy end of the needle. "Now Dave will slide your jewelry in, screw on the top ball, and you'll be done."

I stared at my mentor. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"It's easy. I saw you practicing on the silicone molds yesterday, so I know you can do it, just be gentle. Pretend she's Kurt."

"Is Kurt your brother?" Jen asked, propping her head up on an arm to look down at me.

I flushed. "No, Kurt is definitely not my brother," I replied, my voice oddly high.

"Is he your best friend?" Jen's mother asked. I inwardly groaned.

"Sort of," I replied, threading the barbell through Jen's new piercing. She squealed as she pieced it all together.

"Oh my gosh! He's your boyfriend! That's so cute!" she squealed. I couldn't help the soft smile that appeared on my face. Just thinking about Kurt lightened my mood.

"Yeah, I love him a lot. He's attending college in New Your this year," I said, bragging slightly.

"Sweet! What's his major?" Jen asked.

"Fashion design, but I wouldn't be surprised if he switched to Modeling. As much as he loves designing clothes, he likes wearing them even more," I replied, screwing the silver ball onto the barbell.

"Do you have a picture of him? I totally want to see! I have a gay cousin, but I've only met him once. My Aunt died when I was five, so I haven't seen him in forever!" Jen gushed, sitting up slowly on the table.

"Yeah, just let me get my phone. Clarisse, will you clean her off?" I asked, pulling off my gloves.

"Sure. You don't get to show your boyfriend off often enough," she replied, picking up the antiseptic.

Flipping through my pictures, I found one of Kurt and I. Finn had snapped it when we weren't looking, and Kurt was beautiful in it.

"This is him," I said, handing her my phone. A soft smile overtook Jen's features as she regarded my screen.

"Is this man Kurt Hummel?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"He has Aunty Elizabeth's eyes. Mom, come look," Jen explained, holding the phone to her mother.

The woman just stared at my screen. "Yes, he does. He's grown a lot," she commented, handing my phone back, her face stony.

"Well, Jen, you're done. It looks like Crazy Jim is ringing you up. Thank you for your business," Clarissa said, disposing of the soiled materials.

"Come on, Jen, let's get you home," her mother said, walking out of the back room to pay.

"Sorry about my mom. She's really against people who are different. It took a lot of begging to get my piercing," Jen said, descending from the table.

"Jen, it's okay. I'm used to being treated like that," I commented, flashing her a smile.

"I'm so coming back to get more work done when I'm eighteen! You'll do if for me then, right, Dave?" Jen asked.

"Sure, if I'm still here. Otherwise, I'm sure that Clarisse would be more than happy to pierce you," I replied, offering the girl my hand.

"Deal, but if you're in New York, I want to come there instead. Besides, I want to meet Kurt," she said, accepting my hand shake.

"Sounds like a plan, Jen. Now you might want to go before your mother drags you away," I instructed, holding the door for her.

"Okay. Bye, Dave! And thank you both for your work!" the young girl chirped. As soon as she was in the main shop, her mother latched onto her arm and dragged her out of the shop and around the corner, her face set in a deep frown.

"Well that was interesting," Clarisse commented, coming to stand next to me, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd ever meet some of my boyfriend's homophobic family while helping you work on a customer," I said, musing more to myself than to her.

"Why don't you go get some coffee and call Kurt? It looks like you need to talk to him," the woman said, squeezing my shoulder slightly before turning back to her materials, re-organizing them for the third time this week. Following her orders, I exited the shop, walked to the nearest coffee house, and called Kurt. Clarissa was right. I just needed the comfort that my boyfriend gave me, even if he was a couple hundred miles away running between classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaand, cut! That's a wrap for this scene! If there's something you'd like to see, drop me a review! If you loved it and want to give me feedback, drop me a review! If you hated it and thought it was the worst thing you've ever read, why are you still here? Eh, you could drop me a review too if you wanted to. :) Thanks for reading, everyone! Hopefully I'll have some more things posted soon!**

**Cheers!**

**~Musicxisxmyxlife753  
><strong>


	2. December 5 2011

**A/N: This chapter was born from a prompt from Allie! She requested to see Dave's first tattoo, and how Puck got involved in the tattooing/piercing business. Next chapter will be Dave's tattoo. I was too drained to write it tonight! *laughs*. As always, drop a review if you loved it, hated it, or want to make a request! I'll try to fill any ideas people send me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Max Adler, or Mark Salling. Basically, if you recognize it, it's probably not mine. Except for Crazy Jim. He's mine. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>December 5, 2010<em>

Today is my official six-month anniversary of being Crazy Jim's apprentice. After months of learning about the business, I finally get to tattoo my first client: Noah "Puck" Puckerman, an old classmate of mine.

"Dave, can I see you for a minute?" Crazy Jim asked, waving me over to the front desk.

"Sure," I replied, my stomach churning. Did I do something wrong?

"Chill, Dave. You're not in trouble," he commented, pulling out his sketchpad. "Usually before an apprentice gives his first tattoo, he has one or two substantial pieces," Crazy Jim started, flipping through his sketchpad.

"Is it okay that I haven't been tattooed yet?" I ask, feeling my body tense. Kurt would kill me if I got a tattoo without his approval.

"For most people, I'd say no, but because I've had the pleasure of meeting your boyfriend, I'll let it slide. Before you tattoo your client, you'll tattoo me. I've also designed a few things for you to think over. While I don't expect you to get a tattoo today, I _do_ expect you to get something. Preferably sooner rather than later," he answered, handing me a few sketches.

Out of all my potions, the one I liked the most was a traditional Japanese dragon, it's scales blue, green, and purple.

"It's a symbol of strength, fearlessness, and freedom," Crazy Jim commented, gesturing to the drawing. "It suits you, Dave."

Wow. I was really going to have to talk to Kurt about this. "Where would it go?" I asked.

"Pretty much wherever you want it. I designed it for your shoulder. It'll wrap around the top of your arm," my mentor replied, pulling out some more sheets of paper. "For my tattoo, I want you to draw something based on these," he said, handing me pictures of pin-up girls.

"Any specific type you want?" I asked, leafing through the photos. There were pirates, police officers, and even a mermaid.

"Just draw me something. Once you're done, I'll either approve it, or you'll start over," Crazy Jim replied, shooing me off to our art room. Settling into an empty chair, I picked up a pencil and started in on my mentor's tattoo design.

Forty-five minutes later, I was rising from the chair to show Crazy him my drawing: a mermaid with chestnut hair and ocean eyes, the only common thing among the myriad of drawings he gave me. As soon as my mentor saw her, a soft smile spread across his lips.

"It's beautiful, Dave. She looks just like my late wife," he commented, handing back my drawing. "Go set up."

Ten minutes later, I had my station set up and everything was disinfected. "Where do you want this?" I asked, holding the stencil gingerly.

"What do you suggest?" Crazy Jim asked, easting me. I studied the art my mentor already had. His arms and legs weren't too heavily inked, so there was room there, but I was unsure if he was willing to get inked in such an exposed spot.

"Is there any lace you don't want it?" I asked.

My mentor smiled. "Good question. You passed my little quiz. I want it on my left forearm," he said, offering me the limb.

"Facing you or facing me?" I asked.

"Facing me. I want to see her ever day," Crazy Jim replied, smiling as I placed the stencil. When I pulled the transfer paper away, I looked over my drawing once more to make sure it was perfect.

"Everything look okay?" I asked, wanting to make sure my mentor was enthralled by the mermaid.

"Perfect, now bring her to live, Dave," Crazy Jim answered, witting down in one of the chairs by my station. Starting in on my work, I adjusted the heaviness of my hand a few times, starting out lightly and getting deeper as needed.

"Not bad, Dave. You're a natural," Crazy Jim commented, shifting slightly in the chair. I muttered thanks before shutting up. Concentrating on this tattoo was important. This wasn't some piece of pig hide or an orange that could be disposed of; this was someone's flesh. If I messed up, it would mar my mentor's arm forever.

"Don't be nervous. My first time didn't go nearly as smoothly as yours," he commented, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. I was put at ease as I listened to the story of my mentor's first tattoo. Halfway through Crazy Jim's tale, I had the outline and shading done and was starting in on the coloring.

Just as I was putting the finishing touches on the mermaid, (her eyes. God, they looked just like Kurt's) Puck walked in, the bell dinging as the door opened.

"Hey, Dave! Didn't know you were busy, man," Puck said, walking over to my station to watch.

"Just finishing up. Do you know what you want yet?" I asked, grabbing a condiment cup of white ink to add the highlights to the eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. Nice work, man. She's beautiful," Puck replied, gesturing to the mermaid.

"Thanks, what were you thinking?" I asked, wiping Crazy Jim's arm down to get the full effect. As all of the extra blood and ink were wiped away, I smiled. She was perfect, not to mention, done.

"Dave, she's done. I'll bandage her up while you consult with Noah," Crazy Jim said, reaching for the gauze and medical tape. Nodding in confirmation, I rose from my spot, wincing as my back popped painfully.

"So, what were you thinking?" I asked, walking to the front desk. Puck took a deep breath.

"Beth," he replied. "I want the name Beth."

Deviating from his traditional "badass" nature, Puck was smiling softly at the memory of his daughter. She was three now, but Puck wasn't able to see her much. Shelby had moved away halfway through senior year.

"Just the name, or do you want a banner or something with it?" I asked, flipping open my sketchbook, searching for a clean page.

"I don't really care, maybe a star or two? Just make it look cool," Puck replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay. I'll draw up a few things. Make yourself at home," I said, gesturing to our well-worn brown leather couch. Puck sat down and flipped through our flash pieces to pass the time.

Half an hour later, I sat down next to Puck, a page of designs in my hands. "This is what I've come up with. If there's nothing you're one hundred percent sold on, we'll keep trying until you are," I said, handing him the paper.

The mowhawked boy traced the letters on each sketch, mouthing his daughter's name over and over. He paused, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he traced two Latin words scrawled at the bottom of the page.

"Dilexit Semper? What does that mean?" Puck asked.

"Always loved. I scribbled it so I could capture the meaning of your tattoo. Just ignore it," I replied, waving a hand.

"No… I like it. Could it be included?" Puck requested, mumbling the Latin phrase under his breath again.

"Sure. Be right back," I said, going back to re-draw Puck's tattoo. Ten minutes later, Puck was perched on the edge of the front desk, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Something like this?" I asked, handing my classmate the new design. The small, fond smile from earlier reappeared on Puck's face, letting me know I'd hit the nail on the head.

"Perfect. Would it be okay to get in on my chest?" he asked, fingering the hem of his navy tee shirt.

"Sure. Keeping her close to your heart then?" I teased, transferring the design to transfer paper. Puck flushed slightly.

"Yeah," he muttered, pulling the cotton shirt over his head.

"Chill, Puckerman, I'm just teasing you," I said, patting him on the shoulder. He offered me a small smile as he followed me to my station. Very carefully, I placed the stencil after disinfecting everything and washing my hand. Then, when Puck was settled in, I started in on his tattoo.

The entire process took less than an hour from start to finish, and seeing the look on Puck's face as he saw his tattoo for the first time was so special. I'm pretty sure there was even a tear or two.

"Dave, thank you, man. It's more than I ever thought it would be," my friend commented, engulfing me in a fierce hug. Chuckling, I returned the hug before wiping his chest down and bandaging up the tattoo. Before he left, I gave him instructions on how to care for the tattoo. Just moments after he left, Crazy Jim walked out from the back room.

"You did good, kid. He was really happy, and it was a good tattoo," he commented, patting me on the back. I was stunned.

"Thank you," I replied, staring at the door to the shop.

"Now you need to talk to your boyfriend about getting your first piece done, kid," Crazy Jim commented, squeezing my shoulder. I paled. I wondered how Kurt would take it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't speak Latin, so I turned to handy dandy Google Translate! (Which I also don't own!) Let me know if the words are wrong!**

**Cheers!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	3. December 5, 2011 pt2

**A/N: I know this chapter is kinda short, compared to others from this fic, but bear with me; I just wrote this in like an hour. :) While thinking about my next chapter, I consulted my requests, and found this. This is Dave's first tattoo. I don't have a reference pic for it, so use your imagination! If anyone would like to draw it for me, I would be eternally grateful!**

**DICLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, or Max Adler. If I did, Glee would be different, and I would be in jail for slavery. I am also not making any money or gaining any material items from my writing, unless you count the awesome feeling I get whenever I complete a new chapter.**

**WARNINGS: tattooing, hinted malexmale sex. If you are squicked by any of these things, you are lost, my friend, and need to turn away now. :)**

* * *

><p><em>December 5, 2011 pt. 2<em>

The phone rang three times, Kurt picking up on the last ring. "Hello?" he asked, breathless.

"Hey babe. Do you have a minute?" I asked. I must have been on speaker phone because as soon as those words were out of my mouth, I was greeted with a very drunken, very giddy Blaine.

"So iiiif you have a minute why don't weeeee goooooo, talk abouuut it somewheeere only weeee knooooowww!" he screeched.

"Well, as you can hear, I'm a little busy, Dave. Blaine got trashed last night, and decided to keep drinking this morning when he woke up before me. Can I call you back later, or do we need to talk right now?" Kurt asked, the thumps I heard in the background signaling he was chasing his curly-haired roommate around their apartment.

"Baby, we'll talk whenever you're available, but I'll need you to have a level head. Crazy Jim designed a piece for me," I replied, smiling as I looked at the Japanese dragon in front of me.

"If it means something to you, get it done. I'll still love you no matter what, Dave. Now I've got to go, Blaine just tore through my scarf drawer," Kurt commented, hanging up as soon as he could to prevent Blaine from harming his designer scarves. Sighing, I snapped a picture with my phone's camera and sent it to my lover before handing it over to my mentor.

"I'm ready for this when you are," I said, suddenly very nervous and excited at the same time.

"Your boyfriend gave it the okay?" Crazy Jim asked, obviously surprised. We both thought that it would be an uphill battle to fight for this tattoo, but Kurt accepted it really quickly.

"He said if it means something to me, I should get it. I think he's accepted the fact that he's dating a tattoo apprentice, and with the title comes the personal work," I replied, looking at my mentor's wall of ink bottles. There were so many different colors, I felt slightly dizzy just looking at it.

"What colors do you want?" Crazy Jim asked, walking over to the ink wall, hovering by the purples and blues.

"Whatever you thing is best. I like purples, blues, and some green, but I'm down with anything," I replied, sitting down on my mentor's tattoo chair.

"Cool color scheme it is then. Let me set up, and we'll get going before too long," Crazy Jim said, pulling bottle after bottle of ink off of the shelf. When he had an armful, he set them down on a silver tray on wheels, alongside a tall stack of disposable ink cups. He measured his ink out, retrieved his new needles, and washed his hands before setting up. "You ready for this?" he asked, picking the stencil up from the silver tray.

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, taking off my shirt so my mentor could place the stencil. Once it was in place and okayed (it really did look good on my arm, I was surprised), Crazy Jim started in on the outline, short, slow strokes at first to ease me into the process.

Crazy Jim worked on my arm for hours, only breaking for dinner when it was too dark to see without additional lights. After scarfing down a few slices of pizza and washing our hands, my mentor resumed his work. I think it was just before midnight when he finished, a beautiful dragon arched around my shoulder and upper arm. It was gorgeous work.

"So how was your first piece?" he asked, wiping my skin down with an anti-bacterial spray.

"Not bad. I'm sore, but nothing I can't handle. Everything just kinda went numb after a while," I replied, surprised that the tattoo didn't hurt as much as I had expected.

"That's a good response. I'm glad it wasn't too bad for you. One of these days, you'll get something in a really sucky spot and you'll feel the gun full force," Crazy Jim said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks again for doing the tattoo for me. How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching for my wallet. My mentor waved a hand at me, silently asking me to stop.

"We traded tattoos and it was a learning experience for you. You don't owe me a thing. Now go get some sleep. You'll be in lettering lessons tomorrow," he said, turning to lock up the shop before leaving. That night I went straight to bed, saving showering for the morning due to my newly wrapped tattoo. As I was hovering on the edge of sleep, my phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. I smiled when I saw it was Kurt.

"Hey, babe. How's Blaine doing?" I greeted.

"He's passed out in his bed. I saw the picture of your tattoo. It's beautiful, Dave. When are you getting it done?" Kurt asked, not beating around the bush.

"I, well, I already got it done. It looks even better on my arm. I can send you a picture in a few days when the initial healing process is over," I replied, stretching my sore arm, trying to relieve the aching muscles.

"Dave, I can't wait to see it. I bet it looks amazing. I miss you. Why does Christmas break have to be so far away?" Kurt asked, huffing.

"Because absence makes the heart grow fonder. It'll be here before we know it, babe. I should get to sleep, I have an eight am class tomorrow. I love you, Kurt, and I miss you too," I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Sleep well, Dave. Love you too. Can I call tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course. Baby, you can call me pretty much whenever you want to. Just not while I'm in class, my professors will have my head," I replied, chuckling lightly.

"Good night, Dave. Talk to you soon," Kurt said, hanging up a moment later. It was easy for me to drift off to sleep after that, visions of my beautiful lover writhing underneath me dancing through my dreams. All in all, it was the best sleep I'd had since Kurt went back to New York. Even though I missed him terribly, I knew this was going to be good for us in the long run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please leave me a review with some feedback and hopefully a prompt! Hopefully up next I'll have some great Dream! centered requests from some reviewers of mine involving Pirate!Dave and Mermaid!Kurt, and Kurt having a sex dream about Dave!**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	4. December 9, 2010

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to masthuggernigel06 who prompted Pirate!Dave and Merman!Kurt. :) I read some fics, and was totally hooked! This has a very POTC 4 vibe to it, with the beautiful yet deadly mermaids. It helps if you listen to the soundtrack when reading! Anyways, enough of my rambling. I hope you like it, especially you, masthuggernigel06! As always, please read, and drop me a review. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Max Adler, Mark Salling, and/or Cory Monteith. I am not making any money from my work.**

**WARNINGS: explicit anal and oral sex between two homosexual males. If this bothers you, click away, friends.**

* * *

><p><em>December 9, 2010<em>

The view was beautiful, the sun was bright and the water a clear turquoise, the color only found in the Caribbean.

"We're all set to land, captain," a small boy said, tugging lightly on my sleeve before scurrying away. Land where? Oh, right. We're searching for the fountain of youth. We had nearly everything, except for the tear of a mermaid. Turning around, I saw the island we'd be traveling to. I knew already that I did not want a huge entourage of people for the primary expedition. This time, I would only bring Puck, my first mate, along. Speak of the devil; Puck's walking towards me now.

"So, Captain, are you ready to go?" he asked, clapping me on the shoulder.

"I am ready to go when you are," I replied, making my way to the small expedition boats. "Blaine! You are in charge of the boat while I'm gone. Don't let anything happen, and don't go anywhere," I ordered, yelling across my ship to my second mate.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" he replied, signaling that he understood my demands before continuing his previous task of bringing the sails in.

Turning my back to my crew, I climbed into the expedition boat, steadying the oars as I waited for Puck to join me. A few moments later, Puck had grabbed the oars from my hands and began rowing towards the shore, white sand and green palm trees glittering against the sea and sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Puck asked, turning over his shoulder to look longingly at the island. "Reminds me of home."

I sighed. I didn't really have a home anymore. I was disinherited just shortly before my nineteenth birthday when my parents found me in bed with another man. I found myself on the _Whisper_ the very next day, slogging away, cleaning the floors of the ship while food, crew, and some treasure chests were loaded aboard. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I didn't realize we had arrived at the island until Puck placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"Captain, we're here," he stated, grabbing the rope from the boat to tie it up. Climbing out of the boat, I reveled in how wonderful it felt to be on land again. I love the sea, the different colors, temperatures, and attitudes of the waters. Each journey was different, even if the route was the same. I also loved the land, sturdy, fruitful, and yielding. It was my dream some day to find a small house just off the coast and live with a lover. I could find a job blacksmithing, as it was my trade before I was disinherited.

"Thank you, Puck. Sorry I drifted out for a while," I said, approaching the man to help him. Once the boat was secured, we made our way to the thicket of tropical grasses and trees, our path very small, but slightly scarred in the earth from multiple quests just like the one Puck and I were on.

"Don't worry about it, Captain. We all do it now and again," Puck replied, offering me a small smile.

I laughed at my first mate's antics. "Puck, how many times have I told you to call me Dave? Captain is so formal," I said, thumping my friend on the back. Puck smiled at me before shoving me slightly, rough housing like we used to do when we were kids. We followed the path for an hour, cutting our way through thickets until we came across a clearing.

"Dave, look. There's someone tied up by that pond," Puck said, gesturing to a small pond surrounded by rocks. Sheathing my sword, I ran towards the body, slowing when I saw another figure jerking back and forth on top of the captive.

"Damn it, Kurt! Keep talking to me! Dad is going to be so pissed when he finds out that you surfaced again," the writing one grunted, attempting to untie the knots about the one apparently named "Kurt". As we got closer, the one on top of Kurt jumped off, splashing as he swam away.

Puck paused. "Dave, be careful. He's a merman," he called, pulling a knife, just in case.

I climbed over the figure, launching myself in the water so I could help him. Kurt's feet were completely out of the water, his pale skin burnt and flaking, patches of pale blue and green scales scattered like bruises over his skin. Feeling first for a pulse, I was relieved to find one, however faint under my fingers.

"Can you hear me?" I questioned, gently touching the man's face. No response. Leaning forward, I panicked; there were no signs of breathing. Pulling my knife, I slashed at the man's restraints, catching him as he slid forward. As soon as he hit the water, his tail fin came back, along with some coloring to his chalky face.

"Come on, _breathe_," I growled, leaning forward to force a breath through his slightly parted, chapped lips. As I pulled away, four breaths later, I was surprised to find frightened eyes staring fearfully at me, arms that were still bound weakly pushing at my chest.

"What are you doing?" the merman asked, his voice rough from being unused.

"You weren't breathing," I answered lamely, captivated by the color of the merman's eyes. They were like a sea in the midst of a storm.

"So you weren't' trying to steal a kiss?" he asked, glancing from me to Puck, standing by the pond, knife still drawn.

"Never. I just wanted to save you. There was another merman trying to loosen your bonds when I got here, but he couldn't get the kno—" The rest of my sentence never came for I was dragged under the surface by the other merman. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see Kurt swimming after us, latching onto my arm with both hands and pulling back sharply, shouting something in mermish at my captor. The then changed directions, and the two were hauling me towards the surface.

"Kurt, you better have a damn good reason for saving him! He tried to kill you!" the first merman exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Finn, he saved my life," Kurt replied, offering his wrists to me. "Can you please cut these too?" he asked.

Reaching for my knife, I felt my heart sink when there was nothing but the scabbard there. I must have dropped it when Finn dragged me under. "Puck, lend me your knife," I ordered, turning to my friend, still frozen in his place.

"Where's yours?" he asked, bending down to hand over his weapon.

"Dropped it when I was pulled under," I replied, working the blade under Kurt's bonds before wiggling it sideways, being careful not to knick Kurt's wrists.

"Oh, sorry about that by the way," Finn said, sheepishly avoiding my gaze.

"It's okay. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your place," I replied, handing Puck back his knife once Kurt was free.

"Thank you," Kurt said, rubbing at his wrists. "If there's ever anything I can do for you in return, you only need to say it."

I found myself staring at the beauty in front of me. Now that he was feeling better, Kurt's skin had lost all traces of chalkiness. He still had patches of scales along his arms and his lower torso, but they were a beautiful steel blue and forest green. As I thought about all of the things I could ever want in the world, none of them could compare to Kurt.

"Seeing you alive is the only form of payment I need," I whispered, reaching forward to brush a stray strand of hair from Kurt's forehead. As my hand touched his head, Kurt's cheeks turned rosy. Maybe he was like me and enjoyed the company of other men.

"Can I come see you tonight?" he asked, his voice hushed.

Surprised at his words, I nodded. "You can come see me whenever you desire," I replied, my hand cupping his face softly.

"Dude, come on! Dad will be worried sick by now. You've been gone for three days," Finn said, pulling on Kurt's arm.

He sighed. "Go on down, Finn. I'll follow you shortly. I just wish to say farewell to my savior," Kurt instructed, pushing his brother off. Finn pouted for a moment before swimming away, splashing Puck with his tail fin as he went under. My first mate just grumbled something about meeting me back at the boat before stripping off his shirt, wringing it out as he walked away.

"Thank you again for saving me," Kurt said, his blush deepening as he turned back to face me.

"It was really no problem. My name is Dave," I said, pulling myself up on the rocks. Treading water for long periods of time was really tiring, and my soaked clothes weren't helping at all.

"Dave. It's such a nice name," Kurt whispered, pulling himself up to lie beside me. "You really want to see me tonight?"

"Of course I do. You're so beautiful," I replied, tracing the beautifully sculpted angles and planes of the merman's face.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" he asked, coloring again.

"You are so gorgeous. I have never met anyone who held so much beauty, both external and internal," I answered, leaning closer to properly study his eyes. The stormy quality from before had been replaced by a slight sparkle.

"Dave, that's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," Kurt said, meeting my hazel orbs with his blue-green ones. If I had to describe that moment with one word, I think it would be magical.

"You deserve it, Kurt," I said, leaning in more, my lips slightly above his. I wanted to kiss Kurt, but I wasn't going to force it on him. As I probed his eyes for any signs of hesitation, fright, or even disgust, I was unable to find any negative emotions.

"Please," he whispered, angling his mouth so that ours would fit together perfectly. That was all the conformation I needed, for the next second, my lips were moving gently with Kurt's.

When we broke away moments later, we were both breathing heavily, lust burning in our eyes. "Come visit me tonight?" I pleaded, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Yes. I'll be here when the sun hits the sea," he said, gently pulling out from underneath me.

"Until tonight," I said, watching him linger in the water, his body mostly submerged, those haunting eyes staring at me.

"Until tonight," he purred before turning abruptly, swimming back to his home. Running a hand through my hair, I silently admitted that I had fallen for the merman. Hook, line, and sinker.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. When I met Puck back at the boat, he clapped me on the back, untied the boat, and headed off towards my ship, telling me to "have fun". Sighing, I made my way back by the pool and made camp.

Starting a fire was by far the most difficult thing to do on an island. Most of the timber available was wet, so I had to wait for it to dry. I just got a flame burning when a splashing from the pond caught my attention.

"Kurt?" I called. "Is that you?"

"Yes. I can come out of the water for the night, if that's what you desire," he answered, hoisting his upper body onto one of the higher rocks, allowing me to see his form.

"Please do. There's plenty of room for two here," I answered, gesturing to the nest of leaves and most of my clothes from earlier. I had taken them off so that they could dry, and never bothered putting on the heavy layers as the night was warm. Sitting cross-legged a bit away from the fire dressed in a pair of well-worn light brown breeches, and a gauzy shirt, I waited for Kurt to join me.

Rising from the water, I gasped as Kurt's tailfin melted away, leaving behind a pair of long, lean legs that were the same beautiful color of porcelain as the rest of his skin. Nestled between his legs was a beautiful half-hard erection; the head red and leaking small amounts of pre-cum onto heavy looking balls. A well-kept thatch of chestnut hair framed his cock.

Slowly but surely, Kurt walked towards me, his intent clear from the first smoldering glance from his eyes. He wanted me, and I sure as hell was going to let him do whatever he wanted.

"Is this okay?" he asked, dropping to his knees beside me, reaching a hand out to trace down my chest, pausing when he reached the hem.

"Everything you do is okay," I replied, bringing one of my hands to rest on top of Kurt's. With a sexy smile, Kurt pulled of my shirt and immediately focused on freeing me of my breeches as well. Laying me down on the makeshift bed I had prepared earlier, Kurt gently slid his body along mine, our erections brushing slightly together as he kissed he deeply. It was such an intimate moment; it didn't take long at all for me to be fully aroused.

When Kurt pulled away from the kiss, he wasted no time settling himself between my legs, parting them slightly to give him better access. Watching me intently with those captivating eyes that seemed to glow in the sunset, he leaned over and licked a stripe up my cock, tracing the thick vein along the bottom of my shaft.

"Fuck," I whispered, thrusting my hips upward. I certainly wasn't expecting sexual favors from a breathtakingly gorgeous merman, but I wasn't going to refuse him.

"Is that okay? I've actually never done this before," Kurt questioned, circling his tongue around my slit before dipping it slightly down a few times. It felt amazing.

"It's so good," I replied, threading my hands through his hair. God, it was so thick and wet.

Kurt hummed low in his throat as he took the head into his mouth. "I'm glad you liked it," he whispered before swallowing me down to the root.

Never done this before my ass! There was no way anyone could deepthroat their first time giving head. It just didn't happen, but here Kurt was, a self-proclaimed novice, and he was going at it like he couldn't get enough.

"S-stop, please," I whimpered, tugging sharply on the merman's hair. I was too close to cumming, and I wanted to be buried deep within Kurt's lithe body when I did that.

"Was it not good?" he asked, frowning at me.

"No, it was amazing. I just want to show you something better," I replied, pulling the merman towards me to kiss him soundly. Rolling us over so I was on top, I gently spread Kurt's legs, allowing me to see everything from his fully erect cock to his quivering hole.

"Something better?" he asked, looking frightened.

"It feels good, for both of us, I promise," I replied, kissing down his body. At first, I don't think Kurt believed me, but if the breathy moans he was emitting was any indication, I think he was enjoying it.

"This okay?" I asked, kissing and nipping at the tender skin of his inner thigh.

"Yes. It feels good, Dave," he moaned, arching into my touch. Maneuvering my body so one hand was free, I held three fingers up to the merman's mouth.

"Suck," I ordered, gently prodding the digits along his lower lip. Kurt immediately opened up and laved my fingers with his tongue. As soon as they were slick enough, I pressed one slightly against his entrance, silently seeking permission through his eyes.

"I trust you, Dave," he said, spreading his legs even wider for me. Nodding, I slipped a finger in, going slowly so that I didn't hurt the beautiful creature writhing beneath me. He stretched easily around the intrusion, and I soon added a second and then a third finger, crooking them slightly to find that magical nub I knew must be hidden in Kurt's body. He convulsed when I stroked slightly over it, moaning high and long.

"Please, Dave. I'm ready," he moaned, looking down at me, his beautiful orbs stormy again, but this time, it was caused by lust. Not hesitating a moment longer, I pulled my fingers from Kurt, a strange clear fluid coating the digits. Gathering it to be some form of natural lubricant, I rubbed it all over my cock, dipping my fingers in a couple of additional times to make everything slick. Then, after lining my length up, I slowly pushed in to Kurt's willing body, relishing in the uncontrolled clenching of his channel around my cock. He fit me like a glove, and I couldn't help but release a string of low moans and grunts as I bottomed out.

"Are you okay?" I asked, paying attention to the tears that were welling up in the corners of Kurt's eyes.

"It's so good," he moaned, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. "You're so close."

I chuckled. "That's what makes it so good, being so close to another person," I commented, kissing the tears away. Instead of the salt I was expecting, Kurt's tears were sweet.

"Please, move," Kurt begged, rolling his hips once. Following the merman's instructions, I slowly pulled out, only leaving the head of my cock inside before pushing back in. We moved like that for a few moments before Kurt tightened his legs around me, begging for me to go faster.

The build to orgasm didn't take long after that. I soon had a hand wrapped around Kurt's perfect length, stroking in time with my thrusts to bring Kurt to the edge.

"So close," I murmured, sucking a mark into the merman's porcelain neck.

"Me too, _ah!_ I think," Kurt moaned, his body quivering as it approached it's climax.

"Come with me, Kurt," I said, my voice deep and commanding. A few thrusts, and then I was cumming, filling my beautiful lover with my seed, completely loosing myself in the feel of his body as he came just seconds after me. We laid there, completely content with just me staying still inside Kurt.

"That okay?" I asked, pulling out of the merman.

"That was amazing," Kurt replied, rolling over in my arms, still basking in his post-orgasm high.

"Mmmm, yes it was," I commented, wrapping an arm around Kurt's slim waist, pulling him even closer to me.

"I'd very much like to do that again," the brunet said, idly tracing patterns on my tanned chest.

"As would I," I replied, pressing a chaste kiss into Kurt's still soaked hair. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but before I knew it, I was waking up, alone in my bed, clutching a pillow instead of my beloved Kurt. Fuck. Who would have thought that a mermaid tattoo paired with me missing my boyfriend would lead to a dream like _that_. Man, if that happens with every tattoo I give, I sure as hell hope I get a lot of business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope that Dave's dreamworld wasn't too weird for you guys! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	5. Christmas 2012

**A/N: Since I've gone and fallen in love with TattooArtist!Dave and his boyfriend Kurt, I've decided to flesh out this small series and turn it into a 'verse'. I'll be taking requests for some chapters, seeing as I want to explore more on how Dave got started, Kurt's college experiences, and most importantly, the amazing sexy times that go on when they visit each other! If you have any requests, leave them in a review or PM me, I'd love to write something for you! Each warning for a chapter will be posted at the top in bold, capital letters, so read them and skip over any thing that might squick you out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or it's respective characters. Ideas for the smut chapters go to their respective owners on the glee-kink-meme over on LiVeJoUrNaL. Don't sue.**

**WARNINGS: FISTING. IF THIS IS NOT YOUR THING, SCROLL AWAY FRIENDS. **

* * *

><p>Christmas 2012<p>

It was the first time I'd seen Kurt since Thanksgiving, and _God_, had I missed him. I picked him up from the airport in my sputtering car (I was hoping Kurt could take a look at it soon) and kissed him in the baggage claim area for everyone to see. Even though Kurt was scared of others' reactions, he was glad I did it.

"I've missed you," I breathed, holding the smaller boy against my chest, inhaling Kurt's scent. It was equal parts sweet, musky, and something so uniquely Kurt, and I could never get enough of it.

"Missed you too. I'm so glad it's Christmas Break. I can't wait to spend a whole weekend with you in bed," he replied, kissing just behind my ear at the last bit.

"Believe me, Kurt, I can't wait for that too, but your parents are expecting us tomorrow morning, so tonight has got to hold you over until we go home on the 26th," I replied, pulling away from my boyfriend, shouldering his duffel bag as I did.

Kurt groaned. "Remind me to never agree to bring you home for a week ever again, David Karofsky."

"All right, babe," I replied, laughing as I led the way to my car, Kurt trailing just behind me. As soon as we were situated in the car, I leaned over and kissed Kurt again, more soundly this time. When we pulled apart moments later, I couldn't help the crazy grin that spread across my face.

"Something happen, Dave?" Kurt asked, brushing his hand against mine.

"Just you," I replied, taking that small, smooth hand in my own. The ride to my apartment was full of laughter; Kurt was telling me about all of the crazy things Blaine did.

The mood changed as soon as the door to my apartment was closed and locked. Kurt lingered at the door for a moment, but as I turned around to face him, he had thrown his arms around my neck and was kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

"Kurt?" I questioned, pulling away from my smaller boyfriend to see if something was wrong.

"Dave, please, I want you! I've been hard since our kiss in the car," Kurt whined, rubbing his denim-clad erection against my thigh.

"Then let's go to the bedroom. Wall sex is great and all, but I want you in my bed tonight," I said, slowly moving towards the bedroom. Kurt followed me and quickly shed his clothes before lying down on my bed. His legs parted slightly and he moaned as he tweaked a nipple, impatiently waiting for me to fuck him.

Chuckling, I shucked off my clothes after dropping Kurt's duffel and joined him on the bed, kissing him dirtily, our tongues warring and teeth clashing. Moans were emitted right and left as we rocked our bodies together. We both came embarrassingly early, but we knew we were going for at least two more rounds before sleeping. Until we were ready again, I held Kurt against my chest, shuddering when he played with my chest hair.

"Dave?" Kurt called, his tone hesitant.

"Yeah, babe?" I asked, looking down to catch my lover's eyes.

"I-er, there's something new I'd like to try," he mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"Sure. What is it baby?" I asked, squeezing Kurt ever so slightly, silently conveying how much I loved him.

"Dave, have you heard of fisting?" Kurt asked, his body stilling.

I felt my body tense in response. I had stumbled across a porno once where the bottom was punched in the ass over and over. Was that what Kurt wanted?

"Kurt, I saw it once in a porno a few years ago, but it was really violent… Why don't you tell me what you want," I replied, running a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Well, basically you'll be fingering me, but you add a fourth finger, and then when I'm gaping and loose, you'll tuck your thumb in and slide your whole hand into me," Kurt replied, his voice quiet with embarrassment.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed. I love you, and I feel like this could be good for both of us. Are you still too oversensitive for me to start?" I replied, reaching a hand over to retrieve the bottle of cherry flavored lube I had bought special for this weekend.

"No, I'm good. We'll have to take it slow though," Kurt answered, pulling away from me to get on his hands and knees, sticking his ass in the air.

"What made you want to try it?" I asked, pouring some lube on my hand.

"Well," Kurt started, letting out a breathy _oh!_ as I slipped my first finger in, "I was coming home one night and heard Blaine having sex in his bed, _mmmm, Dave, more!_ He sounded like he was really enjoying it, so when I saw him the next day, I asked him about it."

"Fair enough, baby, but please don't think about Blaine when I have two fingers up your ass," I said, crooking my fingers to rub against Kurt's prostate. (I had slipped the second one in as Kurt started his explanation.)

"Dave!" he moaned, thrusting back into my hand as I dragged my fingers slowly across that magic nub.

"You ready for another one?" I asked, swirling my ring finger around Kurt's pucker.

"Yes!" Kurt moaned, thrusting back, effectively impaling himself on my three fingers, his tight hole fluttering around my digits.

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so tight!" I groaned, feeling my cock harden just from watching, feeling, and hearing my lover fall apart. I stretched my fingers out, focusing on the outer ring of muscle. That part of Kurt was so tight, no matter how many times we have sex. If Kurt goes for more than a few hours between rounds, I have to stretch him again. Now most people would complain, but I love feeling Kurt's insides. The tissue was soft, spongy, and hot to the touch. I especially loved the way Kurt clamped down on my fingers as I assaulted his prostate.

Speaking of Kurt's prostate, I should pay some attention to it. Pushing my fingers deep inside of my lover's body, I rubbed mercilessly at that nub. By now, Kurt was keening, his cock red and dripping pre-cum on my bed sheets.

"Ready for another?" I asked, grabbing the lube with my clean hand, prepared to squirt some more on Kurt's asshole if needed.

"Mmmmm, yeah," Kurt replied, gripping his cock with one hand giving it a few teasing strokes before squeezing the base firmly.

Popping the cap of the lube, I squirted a small dollop of the viscous substance on Kurt's hole, right where my pinky finger was going to enter. Pushing three fingers into the first knuckle, I gently pressed on Kurt's sphincter, urging the ring of muscles to give way just a little bit more… I was met with resistance for a while, but soon, Kurt's ass was swallowing half of my hand.

The stretching from there on was slow. Kurt's hole seemed to be stretched to the limit. I could feel every nook and cranny of his channel, every ridge, every nerve ending. With Kurt stretched like this, I knew just were to touch to drive him wild because I could feel it. The tender, spongier tissue surrounding his prostate, and the firmer, more muscular tissue just after his entrance.

"God, Kurt, are you sure you can take my fist?" I asked, scared I would rip my lover in two if we kept going.

"Keep going, just be gentle," he replied, panting his answer.

"Okay," I replied, gently working my hand back and forth. After a few strokes, the muscles in Kurt's lower back relaxed, allowing me better access. The new position made me realize that my hand wasn't slick enough. Retracting my hand to add more lube, I stared at Kurt's swollen entrance. It looked painful.

"Kurt, are you okay? You're really swollen, and I don't want to hurt you," I asked, gently tracing the skin with a lubed finger.

"Dave, I'm fine. It's just sensitive is all," Kurt replied, turning over his shoulder to look at me. His eyes were swirling with emotions. Love, lust, and trust were the most prominent, but under those was a hint of annoyance, probably at my continuous questions. I was surprised when I couldn't find a speck of fear, discomfort, or hurt. Kurt was really okay, and by the way he was rubbing against my hand, he really, _really_ wanted me to continue.

Pouring more lube on my hand, I pressed four fingers inside, marveling at how beautifully Kurt stretched. After I thrust inside a few times, I began widening my fingers on the upstroke, gently making room for my thumb.

"Dave, I think I'm ready," Kurt said, pushing back against my hand.

"Okay. Deep breath, baby," I instructed, tucking my thumb under. As Kurt inhaled, I pressed forward, watching in awe as my thumb was sucked inside.

"Ohhhhhhnghh, _Dave!_" Kurt moaned, bearing down on my hand. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, the muscles in his lower back and thighs clenching and unclenching, attempting to simultaneously expel and swallow my hand.

Pushing slowly in, I met resistance as the widest part of my hand met Kurt's sphincter. Kurt was moaning, low, deep, and drawn out as he stretched slowly around my hand. Just when I thought it wasn't going to work, Kurt's entrance gave way with a quiet squelch, the rest of my hand sliding in. It was so erotic, watching Kurt stretched around my wrist. God, my entire _fist_ was in my boyfriend, constantly rubbing against his prostate.

"How does it feel, baby?" I asked, pumping my hand in and out a few times, going slowly so that I didn't hurt my lover.

Kurt's answer was a low moan mixed with a gasp as I rubbed over his prostate, intentionally driving him nuts.

"From the way you're moaning, it must be good, baby," I growled, finally reaching down to touch my aching cock. It didn't take very long for either of us to cum for the second time that night, Kurt without touching himself.

With a loud squelch, I pulled my hand from Kurt's ass, immediately going to the bathroom to wash up. When my hands were clean, I wet a washcloth and returned to my twitching lover. Apparently his orgasm had been super intense, leaving him with these pleasurable aftershocks.

I gently cleaned the lube and cum from Kurt's body before tossing the soiled material into my hamper. Climbing in bed with Kurt, I cuddled around him, holding him to my chest again.

"Dave?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse from all of the moaning.

"Yeah, baby?" I replied, carding a hand through his now messy hair.

"Thank you. That was amazing," he sighed, snuggling into my body.

"It was my pleasure, baby. You know how much I love touching you," I replied, leaning down slightly to press a kiss against his forehead.

"I don't think I can do a round three tonight. That was just too intense," Kurt mumbled, already starting to drift off.

"Don't worry about it, baby. We've still got tomorrow morning if you're up to it. That was intense for me too, I barely touched myself and still came harder than I have since the last time we were together," I said, lowering my voice to the silky timbre Kurt loved.

"Love you, Dave," he sighed, throwing an arm around my torso.

"Love you too, Kurt," I murmured, closing my eyes. We drifted off that way, encased in each other's embrace. It was nice having Kurt back in my arms. I never wanted to let him go, but I knew I would have to once break was over. We still had another semester before I could even dream of transferring to NYU, but we'd cross that bridge when we got to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it! Please drop me a review, and (hopefully a prompt!). **

**~Musicxisxmyxlife753**


	6. April 15, 2014

**A/N: Here's another chapter! This one is longer than the rest because a lot happens here! This takes place six months after Kurt's corset piercing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, Chris Colfer, Max Adler, Mark Salling, Naya Rivera, or Heather Morris. I also gain all of my knowledge regarding piercings/tattoos from the ever-lovely and time consuming youtube. **

**WARNINGS: foul language, boys grinding against each other, sweet lady and boy kisses, and mentions of sexual relationships between two men (Dave and Kurt) and two women (Santana and Brittany). Yup, I think that's it. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>April 15, 2014<em>

It's been six months since Kurt's first taste of steel. Today it's "bring your significant other to work" day, and Kurt is due in the shop any minute. Puck is trying to lure none other than Santana Lopez in to pose as his "significant other". While Puck tries to goad us into believing that he has a new partner every week, everyone knows that he's between partners right now. The goal is to attempt to convince our guests to let us do work on them, and I've picked something hot for my boyfriend.

I've been dropping hints, trying to get Kurt thinking about getting pierced again, but I don't know if he has. God knows I have. Anyways, I'm hoping he trusts me enough for this.

_Ding!_

The front buzzer went off, signaling the arrival of my boyfriend. I felt my mouth go dry as I eyed his clothing. He was wearing a pair of my old sweats, the name of our high school running down the left leg. An oversized, navy sweater hung off his shoulder, baring just enough to distract me. Obviously, Kurt was planning on getting a piercing. And if I was correct, a really strangely placed one too.

"Hey, babe. How has your morning been?" I asked, calling out to my lover from across the shop.

"Pretty decent. I'm so glad Santana called me and reminded me about today! There's something I want to ask you," Kurt replied, sauntering over to my workstation.

"Sure. Anything," I commented, putting down the clamps I had been playing with to focus entirely on Kurt.

"Well, I'm assuming that the whole point of today is to do work on the "significant others", right?" Kurt asked, leaning against my chair.

"Yeah, but you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. Nobody here is going to force you to get anything done," I answered, placing my hands on his hips, my fingers rubbing small circles on that barely visible sliver of skin.

"Mmmm, Dave, that feels good," Kurt mumbled, leaning his head forward to rest against my chest. "I want you to do more work on me."

I stopped my ministrations at Kurt's words and pulled back slightly, so that I could see my lover's eyes. "Really? Anything particular?" I asked, tilting his chin up to lock his gaze with mine.

Kurt's eyes were steely today, meaning he was determined about something. Probably about getting pierced again. We all know that once Kurt Hummel sets his mind on something, nothing will get in his way.

"Really. I know you've been dropping hints about it, Dave, but you've been entirely too cryptic about what it is that you want to pierce, so I came prepared with loose clothing. You could pierce just about _anything_ you want," Kurt purred, sliding his arms around my neck to pull our mouths together.

It didn't take long until our tongues were sliding against each other, dancing from Kurt's mouth, to mine, and finally, back to Kurt's. My lover let out a deep, throaty moan as I gripped his hips-not enough to bruise, mind you, but enough for him to feel I was there.

"Your hips, Kurt," I pant against his ear. "I want to pierce your hips."

"Yes! Dave," he moans, bucking his hips against my thigh. I'm about ready to start rutting against the brunet, but I'm brought back to reality when a deeper, female voice shouts "Wanky, Hummel! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kurt ripped himself from my arms to glare pointedly at the Latina standing just through the door of my shop. "Really, Santana. Dave and I have been together for over three years. Is it really that surprising?" Kurt questioned, his tone snarky.

"Hummel, the thought of you and sex in the same sentence is wanky. You've always been so sexy. It's hot. You should let me watch sometime," the Latina replied, looking Kurt up and down.

I couldn't help the growl that rumbled in the back of my throat. "Sorry, Santana, but I don't share," I said, pulling Kurt closer by his hips. Splaying my hands over the dip of his lower back, fingertips pushing into the swell of his ass, I staked my claim on Kurt.

"Calm down, Karofsky. I'm not trying to take Porcelain away from you. But seriously, if you want to explore a voyeurism kink, call me up. I'd love to watch, and I'd even bring Britt too," she commented, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Thanks, Santana. We'll keep that in mind, now if you'll excuse us, Dave has a piercing to do," Kurt said, pulling from my grasp to settle into a piercing chair.

"So, Hummel, what's Dave piercing now?" Puck asked, walking out from the back room, piercing materials in his hands.

"My hips. Dave suggested it," he replied, pushing the top of his sweatpants down a little, exposing just the right amount of flesh.

"Damn, Karofsky, you'd better get to work! Otherwise, I think Porcelain will pierce himself," Santana commented, greeting Puck with their customary kiss.

I grumbled as I turned back to face my lover. Kurt's hands gripped the top of the headpiece, his muscles straining beautifully. I followed the lines of his muscles with my eyes; down his arms, his muscled chest, finally stopping as I gazed upon naked skin. Kurt's sweater had ridden up, exposing his belly button and the bottom edge of a hickey I'd left two nights ago…

"So, Santana, what are you getting done?" Kurt asked, his beautiful voice pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't know yet. Pretty much whatever Puck wants to do. Probably a tongue piercing or something," the Latina replied, sitting in a chair next to Kurt.

"Rock on, Santana. Are you up for something strange?" Puck asked, bringing over his piercing tray.

"Puck, I'm up for anything." She replied, looking my employee right in the eyes.

"Awesome. We'll be doing a vertical industrial. It'll connect a lower conch, a rook, and finally, an upper helix piercing. It'll be painful, but amazing," Puck said, setting up.

"I can handle it," Santana commented, turning to watch me pierce my boyfriend. "Man, Hummel, you have balls."

"You don't know the half of it, Satan," Kurt quipped, his body relaxing as I marked the holes.

"He's right, you know. He got a thirty piece back corset on his first time," Puck added, marking the places on Santana's ear. Santana just stared at Kurt in shock.

"Kurt, I need you to focus on your breathing, okay?" I instructed, clamping the skin of his right hip. My boyfriend's breath evened, and I knew he was ready.

"Deep breath in," I ordered, lining up the needle. Kurt inhaled deeply, holding it as I pushed the needle through his skin. I wasn't met with much resistance; Kurt's muscles were very relaxed. Slipping the barbell through was different; the jewelry was mostly straight, but the ends were bent at an angle, allowing the bar to fit comfortably over a hipbone. The first pull was always painful.

"Fuck, Hummel didn't even flinch!" Puck commented, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Is that unusual?" Santana asked, turning her attention back to Puck.

"Santana, that was as unusual as a gay marriage in Lima. I've never seen anyone who didn't at least flinch," Puck replied, lining up the needle for Santana's lower conch. "Deep breath in."

As soon as Santana had inhaled, Puck pushed the needle through her ear. Seeing as she had no idea what to expect, the Latina emitted a small string of expletives.

"Fuck, Hummel! How do you manage the pain?" she asked, wincing as Puck pushed a plastic tube into the fresh piercing, just to hold it open until he was ready to insert the jewelry.

"He's got an incredibly high pain threshold," I replied, screwing the balls to the barbell on.

"High pain threshold my ass! It seems more like he doesn't have a pain threshold at all!" the Latina exclaimed, wincing as Puck lined up the next piercing.

"Relax, Santana. It's much easier when you're not tense," Puck scolded, his hand floating just above her ear. As she relaxed, Puck took advantage of the situation and pierced her rook, earning another string of expletives followed by a stern glare.

"Damn it, Puckerman, some warning would be appreciated!" Santana spat, pulling a face as another plastic retainer was slid through her skin.

"Cut him some slack, Satan. If Dave hadn't surprised me with my first piercing, I never would have gotten the rest of them done. I was too tense at first, and piercing me when I was relaxed made everything easier," Kurt said, reaching out to take the Latina's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Porcelain. It still hurts like a bitch," she commented, squeezing my boyfriend's hand.

"Ready for the next one, babe?" I asked, resting my hands on my lover's hips, minding the new piercing.

"I'm ready when you are," he replied, smiling up at me. I couldn't help the exited grin that spread across my face in response. Kurt was so beautiful, and I felt really lucky that he let me accentuate his beauty with steel. Even though this piercing was only halfway done, I knew it was going to be beautiful.

"Do you want to watch this one too, Santana?" Puck asked, holding up the receiving tube to her cartilage.

"Sure," she replied, turning her head to the side to watch me perform Kurt's last piercing. I lined up the dots with the clamp, making sure it would be a straight shot with the needle.

"Deep breath, baby," I instructed, lining up the needle. Kurt inhaled deeply and held his breath until the needle was through his skin. "You okay?" I asked, sliding the jewelry through. This piercing was bleeding more then the other one had.

"I'm fine, Dave. A little bit of pain is no big deal," he commented, offering me another smile as I screwed the balls on.

"Deep breath, Santana," I said, watching Puck ready the needle. The Latina took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut, expecting a sharp pain. When she finally relaxed, opening her eyes to see what was going on, Puck pushed the needle through, earning a wince from Santana.

"Sorry," he muttered, reaching for the long barbell he'd be using.

"It's fine. That one wasn't so bad," she commented, flinching as the jewelry irritated her fresh piercings.

"I'm guessing you don't want that tongue ring then?" Puck asked, screwing the balls onto the end.

"I don't know if I'm up to it this time," she murmured, slumping back in her piercing chair. The process was extremely grueling for first timers, and Santana had handled it pretty well.

"Come on, I want to have a picture of you and Kurt with your tongues pierced _together_," Puck whined, looking to me for his approval. I glared at him.

"No way in hell is that happening," I said, pulling away from Kurt.

"Dave, it's not that big of a deal," Kurt started, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the chair. "If it's for a picture, I don't mind doing it."

"I mind. I don't want you doing it with Santana," I growled, suddenly angry. I didn't want Kurt doing that kind of photo with _anybody_, even his lesbian friend.

"Dude, chill. I'll just ask Britt to come down. I'm sure she'd do it," Puck said, trying to get me to calm down.

"What if you did Hummel and Karofsky? I'm not sure I can take another piercing today," Santana offered, raising a hand to rub the shell of her ear.

"Don't touch!" Puck said, swatting her hand away. Santana glared at my employee. Before they could get into another fight, the door opened, the bell announcing a customer's arrival. Looking over, I was surprised to see Brittany.

"Is Santana here? She said she was going to visit you at work, Puck," she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Kurt chuckled.

"I'm over here, Britt," the Latina called, waving her girlfriend over.

"Dude, if you pose with Kurt, and I get the girls to do it, think about the clients we could reach out to," Puck said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I had nothing against shooting the photo with Kurt if I was the one he posed with. Besides, when I first started apprenticing, he mentioned that a tongue ring would be sexy…

"I'll pose with Kurt," I said, looking at Kurt to gauge his reaction. His eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his hairline.

"Really, Dave? I know you don't like having many piercings," Kurt asked, walking over to me, slinging his arms around my neck.

"Really. Remember when I first talked to you about starting all of this? You thought me having a tongue ring would be hot. I just haven't really been brave enough to get it done," I replied, my hands resting on Kurt's hips, bracketing his new piercings. Even with the skin being red and inflamed, he was so hot.

"Mmmmm. I've kinda wanted one as well since then. I've thought about what it would feel like to go down on you with one," he purred, his mouth an inch away from my ear. I flushed and felt my cock twitch in my pants. Oh yeah, I was interested in that.

"Seriously! Why don't you two just go get it on in the back room?" Santana exclaimed, pointing behind her to the room I first pierced Kurt in. Instantly my cheeks flushed.

"Oh my god! You've totally had sex back there!" Puck hollered, coming over to slap my back in congratulations. Kurt and I were now matching shades of crimson, not even trying to deny it.

"Santana, why are Kurt and Dave red?" Brittany asked, sitting down on the Latina's lap.

"They're embarrassed, Britt. Don't worry about it, Puck and I are just teasing them about their sweet boy kisses," Santana replied, running her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"So, Santana, are we doing this or not?" Puck asked, having mercy on Kurt and I by changing the subject.

"What are we doing?" Brittany asked.

"Puck wants to pierce our tongues and take pictures, but there'd only be one piece of jewelry," Santana explained, grimacing slightly.

"So it'd go through both of our tongues?" the blonde asked, catching on rather quickly.

"Yep. I'm trying to get Dave and Kurt to do it too," Puck commented, putting one arm around me, the other around my boyfriend. Brittany squealed.

"Oh, Tannie, can we do it with them, please?" she pleaded, giving her girlfriend her puppy dog expression.

"Fine," Santana sighed, slumping slightly in her chair. She couldn't deny Brittany anything, it had always been that way, and it always would be. It was like that for me about Kurt.

"Awesome. Can I watch you do Kurt and Dave's first? I want to know what to expect," Brittany asked, swinging her legs back and forth. Puck looked to us to see if it was okay. When I nodded and sat down on my piercing chair, Kurt next to me, the process started.

The piercing itself didn't hurt too badly, just a small pinch and then it was over. The jewelry hurt the most. Because of the height difference between Kurt and I (it was a couple of inches. Perfect for certain ahem special activities, but terrible for this kind.) the jewelry pulled as Puck slid the bottom half through Kurt's tongue. Even though it was uncomfortable, good God was it erotic. Kurt's tongue was wiggling slightly against mine in a manner reminiscent to when he kitten licks around the head of my cock. God, I just wanted these damn tongue piercings to heal so he could go down on me again. Mmmm, my pants were getting tight thinking about that. Maybe I should focus on what Puck is trying to tell me…

"Dave, can you open your eyes and make eye contact with your boyfriend? I want to capture the intensity you two have," Puck instructed, fiddling with his camera.

Snapping my eyes open, I was surprised to see the utter amount of arousal Kurt's eyes showed. His eyes had always been expressive, but especially so when we were being intimate with one another. At this moment, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to suck my tongue and maybe another body part into his mouth and just suck until his jaw hurt. Biting back a moan, I leaned forward, resting my forehead against my lover's, letting him feel my gaze.

"Santana, it looks like Dave's giving Kurt the 'sex eyes'," Brittany commented, peering at us over Puck's shoulder.

"I know. It's fucking gold for this," Puck commented, snapping a few pictures. "Seriously, I can't wait for you guys to see these pictures. They're awesome."

Ten minutes later found Kurt and I sporting matching tongue rings.

"If you want to take it out before it heals, just let me know and I'll take care of it," I said, placing my hands on Kurt's hips once more.

"I think I'd like to give it a fair shot. From what I've read, the tongue heals quickly, and the hole should close up fairly quickly when I take it out," Kurt commented, slinging his arms around my neck in response.

"You know, I don't know how I'm going to go over a week without kissing you," I murmured, lowering my head to my lover's.

"You don't. We'll just have to keep them chaste," Kurt said, leaning up and giving me a very hot closed-mouth kiss.

"Guys! Stop macking and give me a hand! I need someone to hold Brittany's other arm!" Santana scolded. Brittany just gave us her confused doe eyes.

"Why do you guys have to hold me down? Santana's not going down on me, is she?" Brittany asked.

Kurt started laughing next to me. "No, Boo, Santana's not going down on you right now. What Puck is going to do hurts a bit, and we don't want you to flail and hit something that would hurt you even more," Kurt explained, taking her free hand as he sat down next to her.

"If it hurts, why is Puck doing it to me?" Brittany asked, suddenly acting skittish.

"Babe, did you like the pictures Puck took of Dave and Kurt?" Santana asked, rubbing the blonde's shoulders.

"Yeah. They were hot. I wanna do that with you, Tannie," she replied, looking towards her girlfriend.

"That's what Puck is going to do, Britt. Just stick your tongue out and hold really still. It'll be over before you can count to twenty," Santana explained, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"Close your eyes, Britt, and take a deep breath," Kurt instructed, nodding at Puck to pierce Brittany. The blonde didn't even flinch as the needle went through her tongue, just opening her eyes when it was over, smiling widely at us. Half an hour later, Santana and Brittany were finished with their photo shoot, Santana choosing to keep her new piercings, Brittany choosing to take hers out.

"Thanks, Puck," she said sweetly, kissing the mowhawked man chastely on the lips before flouncing out of the store, dragging Santana with her.

Puck sighed. "I don't think I'll ever pierce Santana again," he commented, disposing of the soiled materials.

"I don't blame you, dude," I commented, still seated next to my boyfriend on Puck's piercing chair. "Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Sure. Do you want to pick up some lunch on the way home? There's a new café a few blocks away that has good soups according to Rachel," Kurt asked, rising from the chair.

"Puck, I'm trusting you to lock up. Don't leave your keys inside again," I said, addressing my employee.

"Yeah, yeah. Go have sex with your boyfriend and leave me to clean up," he muttered, waving us off, a smirk on his lips.

Kurt and I both snickered as we left. Puck was only acting like he was put off. He actually enjoyed the routine of cleaning and locking up. Turning to my boyfriend, I smiled. "So, what kind of soup are we getting?" I asked, offering my hand to Kurt.

"Something tasty. We could get a few different kinds and eat it for dinner too," he replied, threading his fingers through mine. We did end up buying a few different kinds of soup, our tongues swelling up pretty badly by dinnertime. Over the next few days, Kurt and I were reduced to a diet of mostly liquids and pasta. Needles to say, we were both relieved when the initial healing process was over. We were finally able to eat normal, solid foods after ten days, and at the two week month, Kurt's piercing was healed enough to give me a blowjob, but that's another story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Please send a review if you have time, or if you have a request! I'm trying to fill some for one miss Allie and one AlleyKat. They requested Kurt having a sex dream about Dave and a side story starring Puck and Luke. They're in the works! :)**


	7. December 11, 2014

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry about the length, I wanted to cut it in half to make it more manageable, but I couldn't find a good place. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the appearance of Finn and Rachel!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Chris Colfer, Max Adler, Lea Michelle, or Cory Monteith. I am also not making any money off of my work; I write because I love writing.**

**WARNINGS: Piercings, tattoos, malexmale sex, rimming, use of toys, orgasms. If anything here squicks you out, leave now.**

* * *

><p><em>December 11, 2014<em>

The first snow of the year fell last night, nearly preventing me from making it to work, but the roads were clear enough for my beat-up car to make it. The only thing motivating me to open my shop was the fact that Kurt was stopping by later today for some more steel. I loved piercing him, it was an easy process, he healed well, and we usually had some hot sex in neat positions the nights he finally was healed enough for a brutal fucking. I love Kurt, and I love making love to him, but there are some times where slow and sweet just don't cut it. Take last week for example. Kurt just got done with a show and came straight home, wearing his last design like a prize. When he took off his coat, I all but bent him over the couch and fucked him then and there. Instead, I pulled him rather forcefully to the bedroom, undid his sinfully tight and short pants, and bent him over the side of the bed. It was animalistic, slightly rough, but good. I prepared Kurt enough to not hurt him.

I had a few clients to take care of before my boyfriend came in this afternoon after he gets off work. I didn't know what he wanted yet, so my entire morning would be spent in anticipation. I couldn't help but be extremely excited. I was pulled from my increasingly inappropriate thoughts when my first two clients walked in the door together. Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, the two best known Gleeks from high school. This was going to be interesting.

"What's up Finnegan, Berry?" I greeted, pulling out my sketchbook for the consultation.

"Finn and I both want tattoos. I want a gold star and the phrase "Defying Gravity" on my wrist," Rachel said, approaching me much like she did back in high school. It took me a moment to process her request.

"You sure the wrist is a good place with your job? If you're going to be big on Broadway, I'm sure they're not going to go for visible tattoos," I commented, immediately sketching the gold star. Instead of tattooing Rachel's wrist, I was going to propose moving it somewhere covered. That way, I could do the outline of the star with the lyrics. It would be a cool tattoo, and something worthy of the petit brunette in front of me.

"Good point. Where would you suggest?" she asked, looking around the shop at my photos. She was really drawn by the one of Kurt's first corset piercing.

"Maybe over a hipbone or on your ribcage. I'm not going to lie, those are both really sucky placed to get inked, but they're hidden the easiest. If you're afraid the pain will be too much, we could always do the back of a shoulder or the back of your neck," I replied, still sketching her design.

"Finn, what do you think?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend. He looked confused.

"I don't really care, Rachel. Wherever you want it is fine by me," he replied, shrugging his shoulders before jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Finn, please, give me some input. You might have to live with it forever too, you know," she huffed, her hands firmly on her hips. Finn shrugged again.

"I've always thought hip tattoos were hot, but don't do it if you don't want it there," he admitted, staring at his shoes.

"Hip it is then. I trust you'll draw something spectacular for me, right Dave?" she asked, fixing me with her best diva stare.

"I do that for everyone of my clients. Why don't you have a seat on the brown couch in the back while I consult with Finn. I'll send him back soon," I offered, intent on separating the pair. "So, dude, what do you want?"

"Uh, I don't know? Rachel dragged me along saying how romantic it would be to get tattooed together, but I'm just not into it that much, you know? Oh, shit, no offense, man, but it's not really my scene," he mumbled.

I nodded. "I totally get what you mean. Is there anything you've ever thought of getting?" I asked, pausing my work on Rachel's start to look at my old classmate. I didn't think it was possible, but Finn had grown another few inches, putting him at an impressive 6'3''.

"Well, I've always liked the traditional Japanese symbols, but I've heard of guys getting really strange things tattooed on them, like 'I fuck my dog daily' or 'my mother is a platypus.' I don't want that happening to me," he replied, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his head.

"Dude, don't worry. We asked one of Mike's friends to come in and scribe some symbols out for us. Which one were you thinking of getting?" I asked, gesturing to the board filled with flash designs to my left.

"Uh, strength, I think," he replied, pointing to the two characters. Nodding, I pulled out a copy of the design and set to making a stencil.

"Where do you want it?" I asked, contemplating placement.

"Uh, maybe between my shoulder blades? I don't want it on display all the time," he replied, looking more relaxed now.

"Would you be up for me adding in something? I have a cool idea, but the piece would be about the size of my dragon," I asked, remembering the meaning behind the traditional Japanese Tiger.

"It depends on what it is, I guess. Feel free to sketch it, but I don't think I'll be getting anything that big," he commented, flushing in embarrassment.

"Dude, don't worry about it. You don't have to like my designs. The Japanese Tiger just seems to fit you," I said, clapping my old friend on the shoulder. Finn fixed me with his usual, "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look.

"The Tiger represents strength and dominance as well as sensitivity to it's loved ones. It's perfect for you, Finnegan," I explained, gesturing to the Japanese art around the shop. Finn looked enthralled.

"Dude, I'm in. I'll go sit with Rachel until you're ready for us. Thanks, man," he said, offering me a bright smile before going to the back to sit with his girlfriend. Half an hour later, I was approaching the couple with their finished designs.

"Rachel, this one is for you," I said, handing the girl the smaller paper before turning to her boyfriend. "Finn, this is yours. If you don't like it, I can always re-work something, or we can scrap it and start over," I said, handing Finn his tiger. Rachel gasped.

"Dave, it's beautiful. I can't imagine getting anything else. When can we start?" she asked, hopping up from the couch.

"As soon as your boyfriend comes back to the land of the living," I replied, gesturing to a frozen Finn. His eyes were wide, his grip on the paper wrinkling the edges.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, bending over to place a hand on Finn's shoulder. She gasped again when she saw my design. "Dave," she whispered.

It wasn't anything too fancy, but I tried to make the Tiger as Finn-esque as I possibly could. The body was long, the tail curling around the "strength" kanji. There were a few falling torn lotus leaves that would be colored a deeper, masculine red. When I looked at it, I got this overwhelming sense of "Finn".

"Let's do it," Finn said, rising abruptly from his spot on the couch. Both Rachel and I thought he was going to topple over, but he kept his balance and strode over to my station, strength and an unusual grace making his path smooth. The muscles in his arms bulged slightly as he pulled off his shirt preparing as much as he could for his tattoo. It took a few hours to get Finn close to being done. He had about an hour left of work when he asked for a break, the process being too much for him. While Finn rested, I set up another station with new equipment and got started on Rachel's tattoo. As I was finishing up the brunette's tattoo, the bell to the shop chimed as the door opened, signaling Kurt's arrival.

"Kurt?" Finn called out. "What are you doing here?"

My boyfriend blushed. "I came to get some work done," he replied, his tone blasé. I could tell he was nervous of his stepbrother's reactions by the way he was slightly shuffling his feet.

"Really? I didn't think you to be the piercing type," Rachel commented from her spot on the table.

I chuckled. "You'd be surprised, Berry," I said, returning to my job filling in the star. Chancing a glance over at Finn, I found the ever-present confused look on his face again.

"He's the model from the corset piercing you were glued to earlier, Berry," I said, pausing a moment to wipe her down. As soon as my words were out, Kurt flushed a deep scarlet, and Finn's eyebrows were lost to his hairline.

"Woah, dude. That's totally hardcore. Why'd you do it?" Finn asked, swiveling side to side on his stool.

"It was for work. It was nice. Dave was really gentle, and I found out I really enjoyed piercings. Things just progressed from then," Kurt explained, coming to sit next to me as I put the finishing touches on Rachel's tattoo.

"What are you getting today, babe?" I asked, cleaning up his friend.

Kurt fidgeted in his seat. "Well, I was thinking maybe my navel, since you love those so much, and I really miss my hip piercings. Could you maybe redo them, or would it not take well?" Kurt inquired, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I don't think redoing the hip piercings is a good idea, but we could do microdermal implants if you want. They hurt like a bitch, but they'll last much longer and don't get caught as easily," I replied, motioning Finn to take his place on the tattooing chair.

"I've got just another hour with Finn before I'm done. Would you mind picking up lunch? I'm sure Rachel will go with you," I said, changing my gloves before starting the last session of the Tiger.

"Sure. What do you want?" Kurt replied, ready to take our order.

"Whatever, dude, I'm starving!" Finn replied, groaning as my gun passed over a particularly sensitive spot.

"Sandwiches sound good. You know what I like," I answered, rubbing small circles in Finn's back to ease his tension. With a small smile and a nod, Kurt left the shop, dragging Rachel behind him. When they returned an hour later, I was bandaging up Finn, both of us hungry and eager to start in on lunch. It didn't take long for Finn and me to finish eating, it was nearly two and I hadn't had any real breakfast, so I ended up wolfing down my sub, Finn following my lead.

"Thanks for the awesome tattoo, man. I can't wait to see it healed," he said, clapping me on the back.

"Dude, it was no problem. It's kinda my job," I replied, offering him a smile before going to wash my hands and glove up for Kurt's work.

"Dave, I have a question," Rachel stated, looking inquisitively between Kurt and I as I pulled out my necessary supplies: the 16 gauged needle for the navel piercing with accompanying jewelry along with a larger gauged needle and a few microdermal anchors and jewels. I was going to let Kurt choose since I didn't know exactly what he wanted.

"Ask away, Berry," I commented, marking a few dots on Kurt's lower abdomen.

"What exactly is a microdermal piercing?" she asked, peering over my silver tray to see my supplies.

"It's composed of an anchor that is implanted under the skin and a jewel that screws on, like the top of a barbell. We recommend using them for piercings like this because they put less strain on the skin around it and have a higher success rate," I replied, having Kurt check the spots in the mirror.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Finn asked, joining his girlfriend to watch me work.

"Yes it hurts, Finn. Dave is shoving a needle through my skin, but I can handle it," Kurt replied, trying to relax his muscles.

"Babe, what do you want done first?" I asked, disinfecting the areas around the intended piercing sites.

"Why don't you work from left to right so that nothing gets bumped on accident," Kurt replied, muscles going lax as I rubbed gently at his skin.

"Okay. This involves a lot of small pushes, so the process kinda drags on. Is that going to be okay?" I asked clamping the jewelry to save time.

"Dave, I'll be fine," he replied, his vice quiet with contentment.

Grabbing one of the larger gauged needles, I held it at an angle as I pinched at Kurt's skin, lining everything up to make a small pocket in the skin. "Deep breath," I instructed, pushing the needle in slightly, going slowly so that the pocked wouldn't end up crooked. "Exhale," I said, reaching for my clamps with the jewelry along with a clean cloth to wipe away the pooling blood. After I pulled the needle out, I wiggled the anchor into place.

"What kind of bead do you want? Jeweled, or just steel?" I asked, grabbing a few different types to show Kurt.

"Can you use the blue steel? It looks awesome," Kurt replied, smiling softly at me.

Setting everything else down, I screwed the blue titanium bead onto the anchor, wiping Kurt down again. "That's the first one, babe. How was it?" I asked, clamping the next anchor in the clamps.

"Wasn't too bad. It stung more than the original piercings, but you can keep going," he replied, shifting slightly in his seat. I saw Finn and Rachel exchange surprised looks behind my shoulder as I inserted the second anchor, Kurt's face as relaxed as could be.

"Original piercings?" Finn questioned, face pale, presumably from the sight of the blood pooling around the piercing.

"Yeah. Kurt had his hips pierced about a year ago. They did great for the first few months and we loved them, but they rejected. There was too much strain on his skin," I explained, clamping Kurt's navel. "Ready for this one, baby?" I asked, lining up the needle.

"Sure. Whenever you're ready Dave. You know perfectly well that I can sit in this chair all day while you do nothing but shove needles in my skin," Kurt replied, actually smiling at me. I flushed as I remembered some of the more, ahem, _inappropriate_ sessions we've had. True, we've only fucked in the back room once, but we have exchanged countless blowjobs and handjobs pretty much everywhere in the shop. My favorite time was when Kurt hid under the desk and sucked me off when I was consulting with a customer. I guess the thrill of nearly getting caught made everything better. Maybe I could convince Kurt to do it again…

The needle went through Kurt's skin like butter, a startled whimper coming from my lover. "Everything okay?" I asked, pausing my work to look over my boyfriend.

Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed, silently pondering something. "That tickled," he whispered, raising his gaze to mine.

"Tickled?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up my forehead. I had been in the piercing/tattoo industry for over four years, and I had never had someone tell me that a piercing _tickled_.

"You've got to be kidding me? Who gets tickled when a needle goes through your skin?" Finn exclaimed, looking close to fainting.

Rachel chuckled. "Apparently, Kurt does. He's always had a really high pain threshold, Finn," the brunette commented, flashing a smile at my boyfriend. Kurt returned the gesture and whimpered again as I slid the jewelry in, finishing up there before moving on to the second set of microdermals.

"Over half way done, baby," I said, placing a kiss just above Kurt's navel. He squirmed at that too, but he seemed to like it. Maybe I'd explore that later tonight as I ravished his body. Hmmm, that sounds promising.

"I can't wait for this to be over so I can see," Kurt said, wiggling his hips slightly, trying to get a decent look.

"After I'm done and you see them for a bit, I do have to bandage them up. You'll have to change the dressing after your shower every day for a week to ensure that they get a good start on healing," I commented, opening a new needle. With piercings, we usually use a new needle for every hole, but with these microdermal piercings, one needle is good for two, sometimes three pokes if it's on the same person. After three, the needle is too dull to do a good job, and we get jagged edges and more pain for the customer. I usually switch after two holes though, unless a customer only wants three microdermals. I've had that occur a couple of times.

"How long will they take to heal?" Kurt asked, looking down at my hands, watching my work.

"I think around three or four months for you. It's different based on rejection rates and new cell generation. You don't reject too much, and you heal quickly, so you'll heal faster," I replied, lining up the needle for the next small incision.

"Three or four months? Isn't that a bit long for a healing time?" Finn asked fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt.

"Not for surface piercings. When Kurt got his hips done, the healing time was a full year. I think he would have made it too," I replied, punching a small hole before inserting the third anchor, followed up by the blue titanium.

"Dude, I can barely imagine taking care of something as high maintenance as those for a few days at the most, Finn commented, shrugging his shoulders.

"Finn, you couldn't even take care of the goldfish we had last week," Rachel admonished, asking her boyfriend to shut up in a very Rachel way. Her boyfriend shrugged his shoulders again, flushing in embarrassment.

"Dave helps me, so it's not too difficult," Kurt commented, wincing a bit as I made the last hole.

"Sorry, babe. That one was over some scar tissue. You okay?" I asked, frowning at Kurt's reaction. He never really flinched at anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That one just hurt a bit more. I guess the adrenaline is wearing off because we're almost done," he replied, offering me a small, slightly pinched smile as I inserted the last anchor. When Kurt was finished, I wiped him down again before telling him to take a look in the mirror. "Oh, Dave," he breathed, turning from side to side. "They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them, babe," I said, placing a rather sweet kiss on the side of Kurt's neck, sufficiently making him squirm slightly beneath me, flushing a gorgeous crimson color. It was also a bonus that Finn was squirming as well, but for a different reason. While he was perfectly accepting of my relationship with his stepbrother, it didn't mean he wanted to watch the two of us going at it. When we were around his family, we usually abstained from such blatant displays of affection, but I couldn't help myself this time.

"I think that's our cue to leave. Dave, can we pay you tomorrow?" Rachel asked, grabbing Finn's hand to drag him to the door, nearly forgetting their coats in their haste.

"No payment for you. You're practically family, and family can have a tattoo for free," I replied, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend. Rachel just nodded in thanks before dragging Finn away, leaving Kurt and I alone in the shop.

"Wanna go home? I can close up early," I asked, leaning down to trail kisses down Kurt's neck.

"Please," he replied, arching his neck, allowing me easier access and more skin to lave.

"Mmmm, Can you wait until we get home?" I asked, fishing for my keys in my pocket.

"Yeah. Let's go home. We can have lots of fun this afternoon," Kurt replied, grabbing his coat and mine before joining me at the front of the shop as I locked up.

The switch in moods was almost instantaneous as soon as our apartment door was closed and locked. Within seconds, Kurt had somehow wrapped his arms around my neck, his legs around my waist, and fused his lips and tongue to mine. Carrying him to the bedroom, I was careful not to pull or press on Kurt's new piercings.

It wasn't too long until we were both naked, pressed up against each other hard, wanting, and practically devouring each other. Taking advantage of the skin I could pay attention to, I kissed and licked my way around Kurt's chest, pausing in particular to tweak and twist his left nipple, abusing the nub until it pebbled under my touch before sucking it into my mouth, laving the skin with plenty of kisses and licks.

"Dave, please," Kurt moaned, arching into my touch.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" I asked, resuming my path down Kurt's torso, ghosting over his bandages to pepper kisses along the top of his thighs, in the juncture where leg meets body.

"Your mou-_ah!_-th! God, Dave, _please_, lick me open," Kurt moaned, spreading his legs for me. I stared up at my boyfriend. Kurt was extremely sensitive, especially when I used my tongue on him. I didn't get to rim him very often; it was usually reserved for special occasions. I felt my dick twitch in response.

"Hands and knees," I ordered, pulling away to help reposition my boyfriend. Usually when we did this, there was a pillow or two under Kurt's hips, but with his new piercings, we won't do that this time. Ripping microdermals are not a fun experience. I've seen that happen once, and it was brutal.

As soon as Kurt was in position I reached up and rubbed my hands over the globes of Kurt's ass. So creamy and smooth, begging to be marked…

Kurt let out a high-pitched wail as I started in, my onslaught hard and fast from the beginning. Licking around his hole, I prodded and teased mercilessly with my tongue before pointing my tongue slightly and licking very firmly from the bottom of his entrance to the top, catching and pulling slightly on the top.

"Dave! Fuck me with your tongue, please!" Kurt moaned, thrusting his hips backwards, seeking the stimulation he craved.

"Ah, ah, ah. Kurt, you need to be patient, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good you're going to come without a single touch to your cock," I growled, gripping my boyfriend's ass cheeks rather firmly, spreading him wide while immobilizing him. Kurt just groaned long and deep as I went back to work, nuzzling the skin around his pucker before placing smacking, kisses at on his hole, the sounds lewd, filthy, and so, _so_, good.

"_Please, Dave,_" Kurt moans, his head falling down between his hands, the action shoving his ass higher in the air, allowing me better access. Figuring that Kurt had had enough teasing, I pointed my tongue even more and gently started working Kurt's hole open. It took a couple minutes of just licking firmly around his entrance, but soon I was able to insert my tongue into Kurt's body, licking lightly at his insides, teasing him again. This got a rather low groan and a backwards thrust of his hips in response. Allowing it this time, I doubled my effort, relishing in the exquisite way Kurt's channel was clenching around my tongue. He usually only did this as he was nearing completion.

"Are you close?" I asked, pulling away from my ministrations, choosing instead to gently rub a finger across my boyfriend's spit-slicked entrance.

"Oh God, yes, Dave! Please, make me cum!" Kurt replied, rocking back and forth against my finger, trying to get it to penetrate him.

"Oh I'll make you cum, alright," I growled, pulling my finger away from Kurt's pucker, swatting his right ass cheek lightly in warning. "Stay put. If you move, I'll leave you hanging," I said, climbing off the bed.

Now I usually don't do stuff like this, but every once in a while, both Kurt and I like the addition of sex toys in the bedroom. Usually they only get used when I'm away to tattoo conventions and Kurt can't come along, or he's participating in some foreign fashion show or fashion week. We very rarely used them if we were together, but this was an exception, and I was very excited.

Grabbing a long, slim vibrator from our small collection, I returned to Kurt, buzzing it a few times to build up his anticipation before rejoining him on the bed.

"This okay?" I asked, running the toy's blunt end over the dip in Kurt's spine, just above his ass. Kurt's only response was to moan and thrust back towards me, urging me to just put something in him already. Lubing up the toy just enough, I inserted two inches of the end into Kurt's ass before turning the vibrator on to it's lowest setting.

"Ahhh!" Kurt exclaimed, his moan short and surprised.

"Like that? Or do you want more?" I asked, working the toy slowly inside Kurt's hole, loving the way he looked slightly spread apart. I knew the toy wasn't that thick, but Kurt was really tight, he's always been really tight. Stretching my boyfriend was half the fun.

Now Kurt was emitting a continuous stream of little moans, groans, and mewls as he bucked slightly back into the toy, working it ever so slightly deeper so that the head rested against his prostate. I could tell by the way his vocalizations rose in pitch. The higher my lover moaned, the higher the level of prostate stimulation.

"Just like that? Should I just leave it there?" I asked, taking my hand off the toy's base.

"No!" Kurt moaned, thrashing his head back and forth.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, covering his body with my own so I could mouth at the nape of his neck.

"Please, Dave. Your mouth, please!" Kurt begged, his voice breathy. That did it for me.

Resuming my place between my lover's legs, I licked around Kurt's entrance while the vibrator was still inside before pulling the toy out, pressing it against Kurt's perineum. I then threw all plans of teasing Kurt further out the window and started fucking him in earnest with my tongue. The onslaught of stimulation was enough to bring Kurt to orgasm within a minute, his cum shooting in thick ropes to drape nondescript patterns on our sheets.

As I pulled away, Kurt started wobbling, so I carefully flipped him onto his back, being careful to avoid putting pressure on his piercings or setting him in his cum puddle. As he came down from his post-orgasm high, I pressed chaste kissed along his collarbone, just a lazy drag of lips.

"Dave," he whispered, wrapping an arm lazily around my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked, pausing my kissing to pull back and look into my lover's eyes.

"Thank you. I love you," he whispered, smiling so brightly at me.

"I love you too, Kurt. And I really love doing that," I whispered back, leaning in to press a chaste, loving kiss against my lips. We fell asleep shortly after that, both blissfully naked and exhausted from such intense pleasure. I ended up getting off the same time as Kurt, just from watching, tasting, and hearing the noises he made. We ended up waking up just before six, deciding to make a simple dinner before going back to bed and just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you have the time, thought my writing was really good, or if you have a request! Coming up: a couple of sex dreams! (hopefully!) and a fill from lIvEjOuRnAl: multiple orgasms and intimacy. I would love to include some kinks like rimming/felching, blowjobs, orgasm denial, bondage, the piercing of Kurt's nipples with Dave showering them with attention. Anything in particular you guys would like to see? Just let me know!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	8. March 23, 2015

__**A/N: Here's another chapter! I should have another one out by the end of the weekend! :) I hope you enjoy it, and as always, please leave a review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Max Adler, Chris Colfer, and/or Mark Salling.**

**WARNINGS: Explicit MalexMale relationships, exchanged blowjobs, piercings. If any of these squick you out, leave now my friends.**

* * *

><p><em>March 23, 2015<em>

I squirmed in my seat behind the front desk. Kurt was supposed to come in today for another piercing, but he didn't tell me what it was. Blaine was also supposed to be coming. I enjoyed the curly-haired man's company, but I really didn't want him to tag along. Kurt had been so busy recently, and our sex life had been put on hold. I was sexually frustrated, and I had a feeling Kurt's new piercing would relieve us of said dry spell.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the front door opened, the buzzer announcing Kurt's arrival. I couldn't help but grin wolfishly when I saw that my lover was _alone_.

"No Blaine?" I asked, rising from my spot to properly greet Kurt.

"No. I tried to convince him to come along, but he declined. He's not ready for any work yet, so he's visiting Wes and David instead," Kurt replied, leaning into my kiss.

"Mmm, so what are we doing today?" I asked, pulling away from our embrace.

Kurt instantly colored deeply. "Well, do you remember what you said to me after the corset piercing?" he asked, squirming under my gaze.

"Not really," I admitted. "I was still coming down from my orgasm."

"Well," Kurt began, "you told me that piercing my nipples would increase their sensitivity. I really want to know what it's like."

I gaped at my lover. He really wanted his nipples pierced? "Did Puck talk to you about it? He would know what it's like," I asked.

Kurt's blush deepened. "He even let me see and touch them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I wanted to surprise you," he replied, avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize. I'm not mad at you," I said, tilting Kurt's chin up. "I understand."

"Would that be a good piercing for me, or would it be too much? They're already so sensitive," he asked.

"Of course we can. If it becomes too much, we can always take the jewelry out and let the holes close up," I replied, bringing my hands to palm at my lover's chest, causing him to emit a soft groan.

"Dave, can we go to the back room?" he asked, stilling my hands with his own smooth, pale ones.

"Yes," I breathed, pulling him behind me. Usually, we only pierced women's nipples in the back room for modesty's sake, but I could tell by the way Kurt was acting meant that our session was going to end in mutual orgasm. Maybe multiple orgasms if Kurt will let me blow him before I pierce him. That would be divine.

As soon as the door shut behind us, I yanked Kurt's shirt over his head and immediately attacked the button of his pants, dropping to my knees. "I've been looking forward to this all day," I said, pulling my lover's half-hard erection from his boxers, stroking it languidly as I looked up at Kurt's face. It was flushed, probably in embarrassment, and he looked beautiful.

"Dave, what brought this on?" he asked, his breathing beginning to pick up. I hummed, leaning down to place a kiss on the head of his length.

"I've been thinking about all the things I could do to you, all the places I could pierce you, and what it would be like," I replied, tonguing at the vein running along the underside of Kurt's cock.

"_Ah!_ Did I _unghn_ disappoint y-you?" Kurt asked, fisting his hands into my hair.

"Not at all, baby. I can't wait until these heal. I'll tie you up and make you cum over and over without touching your cock," I replied, taking my lover's length into my mouth and sucking hard.

Kurt moaned and bucked his hips slightly, seeking more. Obliging, I bobbed my head up and down, reveling in the feel and taste of Kurt's cock. Now he was fully hard, but his skin was so soft, like velvet over steel.

"Dave, please, I'm so close," Kurt moaned, his grip tightening in my hair. My response to this was to pull off so that I could lick at his heavy balls, sucking one, then the other, then both into my mouth before resuming my previous task, intending to swallow every bit. After a few more bobs of my head followed by deepthroating Kurt's entire length, my lover was cumming in thick ropes, his taste exploding across my tongue.

"Can't believe you swallowed," Kurt commented, carding his fingers through my hair as a silent apology for gripping so tensely.

"You taste amazing, baby," I said, leaning in for a kiss. When we broke apart, I washed my hands and geared up for the piercings; gathering supplies, disinfecting my boyfriend's skin, and marked the path of the jewelry with a skin-safe marker.

"Ready, babe?" I asked, clamping his left nipple, the needle ready.

"Yeah. I'd be up to just about anything after that," he replied, offering me an encouraging smile.

"Okay then. Deep breath," I instructed, waiting until Kurt's lungs were full of air to push the needle through his skin. My boyfriend hissed in discomfort and pulled a face as I slid the jewelry in.

"You okay? Still want to go through with the second one?" I asked, concerned about the pain level.

"Y-yeah. I guess they're just hypersensitive," Kurt replied, giving me permission to continue my work.

"Another deep breath," I ordered, clamping the right nipple now. Kurt inhaled deeply and bet my gaze before I pushed the new needle through his skin, the second piece of jewelry following soon after. "Still okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. That one was better," Kurt replied, squirming slightly in his seat. I screwed on the last bead and sat back to admire my work. I loved Kurt's pale skin, and the darkness of the silver metal accentuated how pale he was. Kurt's piercings were like a trail already placed for me, considering he was mainly pierced in sensitive areas.

"Good God, Kurt. You're gonna kill me," I groaned, cradling my head in my hands. Right now I wanted nothing more than to jump my boyfriend's bones, but that would be impossible seeing as he just came like ten minutes ago.

"How so?" he asked, sitting up in the chair, pulling my hands away from my face.

"You're so fucking hot, and I can't do anything about it!" I exclaimed, shooting up from my chair, my hands balling into fists. I hadn't had a good orgasm in over a week, and it was really starting to get to me.

"Wait, Dave, look at me," Kurt ordered, immediately jumping up to follow me. "Are you sexually frustrated?"

"_Yes!_ I have been the entire week and seeing you cum like that, and now with the nipple rings, shit, Kurt. I'm hard as a fucking rock and I want to fuck you into an oblivion, but I can't do that until your piercing heals," I explained, running a hand through my hair, sufficiently messing it up.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you just say so?" Kurt asked, dropping to his knees, hands flying to the button of my jeans.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked at my lover's actions. Sure, we exchanged blowjobs quite often, but Kurt had never been on the floor of anyplace besides home, and even then, we were usually in bed or in the shower, occasionally in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna suck you and swallow," Kurt replied, looking up at me, acting all innocent as he placed a chaste kiss on the head of my cock. The little minx swallowed me to the root and set a frantic pace, his big, blue eyes still innocent. Fuck. I wasn't going to last long, and I think Kurt knew it.

"Baby, I'm close," I moaned, threading my fingers into Kurt's hair.

"Mmmm," he moaned in agreement, sucking hard around my length, effectively triggering my orgasm. As Kurt pulled off, I collapsed in the piercing chair, feeling faint from the force of my orgasm. I hadn't cum that hard in a month.

"Better?" Kurt asked, sitting next to me, placing open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

"Yeah. Thanks for that, babe," I replied, turning to give him a proper kiss. Our tongues eagerly met, and the taste of my essence mingled with the aftertaste of Kurt's causing my cock to twitch in interest.

"Can round two wait until tonight?" Kurt asked, his eyes mischievous.

"Got something planned?" I asked, chuckling.

"You know it. I should probably go; I'm meeting Santana and Brittany for lunch, but I will see you tonight," Kurt purred, placing one more suckling kiss just under my left ear before he was righting his pants, tugging on his shirt, and walking out of the shop. I sat on that piercing table in the back room, lost in my thoughts and fantasies, until Puck knocked on the doorframe.

"Dude, where've you been? You have three clients out here waiting for you," he scolded, lightly punching my shoulder.

"Sorry, Kurt stopped by," I replied, smiling at the memory.

"Dude, snap out of it. You're acting like you got laid," Puck said, going to flirt with my clients. What Puck didn't know wouldn't hurt him, especially if it was about my sex life. For now, I had three clients to get through and then I could go home to my sexy boyfriend. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If any of you lovely readers have any suggestions, just let me know! I'm running out of good ideas for Kurt's piercings, and I don't think he'd go for another tattoo. Maybe we can focus on getting Dave some more work? Drop me a review, or send me a PM if you have an idea (multiple ideas work too)!**

**Hugs, and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	9. June 1, 2015

**A/N: And another chapter! Man, I'm on a roll today: two chapters here, and a Klaine oneshot, I'm pooped! Well this chapter is based off of a prompt over at the glee-kink-meme on LiVeJoUrNaL. Simply put, it was Kurtofsky multiple orgasms and intimacy. I hope I did it justice! Please leave a review when you've finished reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Max Adler, and/or Chris Colfer.**

**WARNINGS: There are some BDSM elements in this chapter including Orgasm denial, light bondage, overstimulation, temperature play, rimming, felching, and explicit MalexMale sex without the use of a condom, also known as Barebacking. If any of these squick you out, or have the possibility of setting off a trigger, please turn back now. I don't want to be responsible for any panic attacks or make any of you lovely readers uncomfortable.**

* * *

><p><em>June 1, 2015<em>

It's been four weeks since Kurt's nipples have fully healed. We had been going through a dry spell in our sex life due to an increase of work. I was so thankful that we both had the weekend off, and I was going to make the most of our time together. We had talked about exploring a d/s relationship, specifically sensory deprivation and bondage, and I figured we could do a lot of exploring this weekend.

"Dave? Are you home?" Kurt called, the door to our apartment closing behind him with a _click_.

"In the bedroom, baby," I replied, laying out a few items on our bed. I had done some _special_ shopping this morning to prepare for this moment.

"So, I was thinking of ordering in Chinese, what would you want— oh," Kurt said, stopping his question when he saw the soft cloth restraints I was fingering.

"I thought we could try that d/s relationship this weekend. If you don't awn to, that's fine," I explained, offering the restraints to him.

Kurt bypassed the strips of cloth to press a searing kiss to my lips. "Yes," he breathed.

Pulling away from the kiss, I fell into the role of "Dominator". "Strip," I ordered, sitting on the edge of our bed, gently palming my half-hard cock through my jeans. My arousal grew as Kurt's clothes came off, his milky skin so smooth and nearly hairless, save for a thatch of chestnut colored hair that framed his cock. When Kurt was naked, he kneeled at my feet, waiting for my next instructions.

"Come here, baby," I ordered, pulling my lover to straddle my lap. "Remember your safe word?"

"Yes: Pavarotti," Kurt replied, avoiding my gaze.

"Perfect," I growled, leaning in to kiss the brunet hungrily. Just as Kurt was starting to get hard, I pulled away and placed Kurt where I wanted him, his ass in the middle of our bed, his hands above his head.

"Don't move your hands. I'm going to tie you up so you can't move," I ordered, reaching for the bonds. After Kurt's hands were immobilized, I reached into the nightstand and pulled out a thick piece of leather-a cock ring- ad fastened it around my lover's length.

"I'm going to torture you for hours. When it gets to be too much, use your safe word," I said before showering Kurt's body with open-mouthed kisses, starting slowly; after all, we had the whole weekend ahead of us.

Watching Kurt writhe as I teased him was arousing. He looked like he was really enjoying himself.

"Do you like that?" I asked, brushing my fingers around Kurt's nipples, flicking the metal bars that pierced them lightly, causing my lover to arch into my touch, seeking more.

"Mmmm, please, Dave. Feel so good," he moaned. Smirking, I circled Kurt's right nipple with my tongue, the barbell running through my organ catching and pulling on Kurt's nipple ring. When my lover's nipple became oversensitive, I moved my attention to his left nipple, kissing, sucking, and biting it until it matches its twin.

Pulling back to survey my work, I smirked when I saw the state of Kurt's cock: red, throbbing, and steadily leaking pre-cum.

"Want me to suck you?" I asked, reaching out to trace the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock.

"Yes," he hissed, bucking his hips up, seeking friction.

"Ah, ah, ah. I thought I told you not to move. Now I can't suck your cock," I said, shaking my head at my lover. Kurt's response was a low, throaty whine, his hands balling into fists.

"I'm going to turn you over, okay?" I said, grabbing Kurt's hips, flipping and re-positioning him so that his ass was in the air, allowing me access. Not particularly caring about gentleness, I gripped the globes of Kurt's ass and kneaded them, groaning as I pulled them apart, exposing my lover's dusty pink entrance. Seeing it quiver in anticipation, I couldn't help but lean forward and place a smacking kiss on the hole, my teeth scraping against the tender skin as I pulled away.

"You taste so good, baby," I growled, leaning back in to lap at the pucker. Kurt started keening as I gently worked my tongue inside, relishing in the muskiness I tasted. I didn't get to rim my boyfriend too often; he was so sensitive, and he usually would have cum by now if I hadn't used the cock ring. Speaking of cock rings, I knew it was almost time to snap one on myself. I was so close to orgasming myself, and I knew that I wanted to fuck Kurt for _hours_ after I brought him to at least one dry orgasm. As I was processing that thought, I felt Kurt shudder and groan, signaling his first dry orgasm.

"Please," he sobbed, collapsing on the sheets.

"Please what?" I asked, pulling away from my lover's ass.

"Please, Dave, let me cum," Kurt begged.

I slapped Kurt hard on the ass as a warning. "Come on now, pet. You know not to call me that," I scolded, kneading Kurt's ass again.

"Sorry, Master," he cried, arching back into my touch.

"Better," I said, placing a kiss at the base of Kurt's spine before pulling away to retrieve the new bottle of lube I had saved specifically for times like this. We had never used lube like this before, but after Puck gave it to us _and_ it was recommended by every sales clerk in the shop I visited, I figured we should give it a try.

I started out roughly, pressing two lubed fingers into Kurt's ass, working the muscles to get them to loosen up.

"God, you're so tight," I grunted, thrusting my fingers in and out of my lover's hole. It was so arousing to see the pink hole stretched and red around my fingers.

"Nnngh," Kurt moaned, pushing back, attempting to meet my hand thrust for thrust.

"Stay still," I said, pulling my fingers from Kurt's ass to swat at his cheeks again. Before starting again, I shed my clothes and donned a cock ring before grabbing a slim vibrator, slicking it up, and shoving it all the way into Kurt's hole, turning it on to it's lowest setting.

"Don't you dare move. I'm going to go get something, but I'll be back," I ordered, swatting my lover's ass lightly in warning.

When I returned a few minutes later, a bowl of ice cubes in my hands, I was pleased to find that Kurt hadn't moved and was moaning like a whore as the vibrator gently buzzed against his prostate.

"Are you ready for a little something more?" I asked, pumping the vibrator lazily a few times.

"Yes, Master! Whatever you want!" he replied, panting as I pulled the vibrator out.

"If you don't like this part, but want to continue the rest of the scene, say 'yellow'. If it's all too much and you want to stop everything, then use your safe word, got it?" I asked, trailing my chilled fingers down my lover's spine. Kurt's only reply was another needy, low moan as my fingers dipped into the cleft of his ass. I retracted my fingers and grabbed an ice cube from my bowl, placing it between my lover's shoulder blades, watching with a sadistic glee as it slowly traveled down his spine, rivulets of water raising gooseflesh as they raced down muscles, dripping off into our sheets. The first ice cube was entirely melted by the time it reached the dip in Kurt's lower back, leaving a small puddle. Leaning forward, I lapped at the water, enjoying the way it tasted like my lover.

The next ice cube was placed at the cleft of Kurt's ass, remaining grasped in my fingers as I trailed it down, lingering on his hole on the way. Kurt gasped and wrenched his body away from the coldness.

"Stay still," I ordered, swatting again at Kurt's ass, following up by shoving two fingers roughly inside him again, causing the lube to start heating up. Kurt gasped again and started twitching, not sure which way was better for him in the long run. He hadn't used his safe word yet, so I continued, pulling my fingers out of his stretched hole, grabbing a full ice cube.

"If you're good and take this, I might let you cum," I said, pressing the ice cube into Kurt's hole slowly. I had experimented with hot/cold play a few times, and it was always amazing. I was hoping that Kurt was enjoying it as much as I was. By the way he was moaning long and deep, I gathered that he was.

"Please, Master! I've been so good! Please, give me your cock! I want to be filled so bad," Kurt pleaded, clenching his ass muscles to keep the melted water inside.

"Patience. I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready, not a moment before," I replied, pulling Kurt's hips back towards me again. "Relax, pet," I said, pressing a kiss to his hole. This caused Kurt to gasp and relax his muscles, melted water dribbling out slowly. Leaning forward, I lapped at it, rimming Kurt once more until he was dry.

"What kind of lube do you want me to use, pet? We can use the warming lube which is what I used to prepare you, or we can use something else," I asked, kneading Kurt's ass cheeks.

"Can we use the peppermint lube? Please, Master?" Kurt asked, clenching and unclenching his muscles.

"Sure, baby. I think once I've filled you up, I'll clean your dirty little hole out with my tongue. You seem to like that a lot," I said, pulling the requested bottle of lube from our bedside table stash. The peppermint was a special lube that not only tasted like candy canes, but gave the pleasant tingly feeling that comes with eating one of the holiday treats. It always left Kurt oversensitive and sated after we used it, and I was anxious to how it was going to taste mixed with my seed and my lover's essence.

Soon, I slicked myself up; making sure my cock ring was still in place, before lining up and pressing steadily into my lover. By the time I bottomed out, Kurt was panting wildly, his fingers clenching the sheets above his head. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in, and Kurt was convulsing around my length again in another dry orgasm. Wanting to make it last as long as possible, I set a very quick and harsh pace, pistoning my hips, driving my length into my lover.

I kept the fast pace up for a long time, only slowing down when the muscles in my legs were close to giving out, so I pulled out of Kurt and repositioned myself, half reclining on a mountain of pillows before pulling my lover back to sit on my cock. He rode me hard and fast until it lead to both of us convulsing again.

"Do you want me to fill you up with my cum?" I growled, gripping Kurt's hips hard, helping him get a better angle.

"God, yes! Please, Master, fill me up!" he moaned, his hands balling into fists.

"Hold on, pet. I need you to pull off for a minute. If I untie you, can I trust you not to touch yourself?" I asked, reaching for his bonds.

"Yes. I promise, Master. I'll be a good pet," Kurt replied, flexing his wrists when they were freed. He held himself off of my cock as I pulled off the cock ring, groaning as my shaft twitched.

"Come back here," I ordered, carefully re-positioning Kurt so that he was facing away from me. It wasn't as intimate, but Kurt got a lot of pleasure out of this angle of penetration, and I wanted to make it so good for him. It didn't take very long for me to explode into Kurt's lithe body. He was so tight and warm, and I had been aroused for so long.

After I had come down from my orgasm, I pulled out and ordered Kurt to get on his hands and knees. "You're such a dirty boy. Look at all this cum dribbling from your hole," I said, pulling his ass cheeks apart, watching in awe as my cum dripped down onto milky thighs.

"I'm sorry, Master. I tried so hard to be clean for you," Kurt sobbed, burying his head into the bedspread.

"Should I clean you up?" I asked, licking a trail from mid thigh to his hole.

"Please clean me up," he begged, spreading his legs wider for me.

"I will, pet, and once you're clean, I'll let you cum," I said before thrusting my tongue as deep into Kurt's ass as it would go, causing him to scream.

Sucking my own cum from my lover's ass was strangely arousing, especially when the taste was mixed with Kurt's unique musk and the peppermint lube. When Kurt's hole was empty again, I inserted two fingers, slightly coated in saliva and removed my lover's cock ring, stroking against his prostate as he finally had a real orgasm. It was rather impressive; thick, heavy ropes of cum erupted from Kurt's cock, and continued to spurt for a good minute or two until he was completely spent, collapsing into a boneless heap.

"I love you, baby. Thank you for doing that for me," I whispered, placing a sweet, chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmm," was all that Kurt could reply, his body shuddering through the aftershocks. Knowing that he wouldn't be moving from the bed anytime soon, I went to the bathroom and retrieved a wet washcloth and wiped him down before climbing into bed with him. Pulling my lover into my arms, I knew that the weekend would only get better from there. Kurt and I would have plenty of _intimate_ time, but we would also spend the weekend doing other things, like sleeping, and eating, and catching up on NCIS and Project Runway. The weekend was off to a great start, but that might just be because of the beautiful man encased in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for now. I'm hoping to be finished with this fic before Christmas, even sooner if I can. I'm running out of ideas for Kurt's piercings, but I have the beginning of the relationship to finish (Senior year). If you have any suggestions, please let me know via review or PM! Thanks for sticking with me so far!**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


	10. January 23, 2017

**A/N: Here's another chapter of the story! Beware! It contains some things that will be seen as spoilers for this verse only if you decide to read the chapters out of order, so don't read if you don't want to know things now! haha. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: see the first chapter.**

**WARNINGS: malexmale sweet sex. If this bothers you, don't read it. This chapter is really sweet in general, so if you're prone to cavities, proceed with caution. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>January 23, 2017<em>

I woke up early, the sun was only rising. Our bedroom was lit with subtle pinks and oranges, the color falling across my lover's body, the phoenix on his back glowing. I smiled as he arched back towards my chest, subconsciously seeking my warmth.

"I love you," I whispered, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, kissing the top of his head.

"Love you too, Dave," he mumbled, linking his hand in mine.

Today is the day. I'm finally going to ask Kurt. I wasn't sure exactly when, but I knew it would happen today.

"Have any plans today?" I asked, pulling my lover closer.

"I work this morning, but I'm off around lunch. Did you have something in mind?" he replied, rolling over to look me in the eyes.

"Nothing much. I was just going to make you lunch. Be careful going to work, the roads are supposed to be slick," I said, lowering my head for a good-morning kiss.

"Taking requests?" Kurt asked, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Always. What are you in the mood for?" I replied, running my hand through Kurt's hair.

"That chicken pesto pasta you made last week when Rachel and Finn visited. It was wonderful," he answered, smiling against my neck.

"Chicken pesto pasta it is. Garlic bread? Salad? Dessert?" I asked, pressing my body firmly against Kurt's.

"Whatever you want to make. You know I'll never say no to some Tiramisu," he replied, rubbing his hips against mine, our half-hard lengths sliding alongside one another.

"Sounds like a plan, baby. Do you wanna get up? I'll go start the shower?" I offered, squeezing Kurt's ass just enough. He moaned, arching back into my touch.

"God, yes. I'll be in soon. Just let me lay out my clothes," he replied, fixing me with a scorching look.

Five minutes later, both Kurt and I were standing under the hot shower spray, kissing languidly, our bodies pressed together. Every time we did this, I was surprised by how well we fit together. Kurt was just a few inches shorter than I was, and this made kissing wonderful. All it takes is for me to lower my head down slightly and for Kurt to angle his upwards, and we're kissing. He's light enough I can pick him up and press him against a wall when the mood strikes, but has enough meat on his bones that I have something to grab onto when we fuck hard and fast, taking him from behind.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Kurt asked as he pulled away from our embrace to catch his breath.

"We can do anything we want to, baby," I replied, reaching behind my lover to grab the shampoo off the ledge, squirting some in my hands. I would love to ask Kurt right now, but the timing wasn't right. I was hoping maybe at lunch. Or I could take him for coffee later and have it written on his coffee cup. That was an idea.

I gently washed Kurt, kneading out the tense muscles between his shoulder blades and his thighs. He moaned in pleasure as he relaxed, allowing me to take care of him. After his muscles were relaxed, I wrapped my hand around his length, stroking with just enough pressure to bring my lover to orgasm quickly. I knew we didn't have enough time for a session of insanely hot shower sex, Kurt had to get to work pretty soon, so I did the next best thing: mutual hand jobs.

When Kurt came down from his post-orgasm high, he thanked me with a kiss before grabbing my body wash and using his hands to wash my body. God, I was the luckiest man in the world. Pretty soon, Kurt was dressed and headed out the door, morning coffee grasped in his hand. Fifteen minutes after the door clicked shut, I started planning.

I hadn't anticipated setting up would take so long. It looks like my initial plan of candles, roses, and a suit were thrown out the window. Now how am I going to do this? Maybe Kurt would be okay with a less dramatic setting. I could ask this afternoon when I make our after lunch coffee, or I could wait until he gets home…

"Dave? Are you here?" Kurt called, the apartment door closing behind him. Shit.

"In the kitchen, babe. Lunch is almost ready," I replied, dishing up two plates of the pasta.

My lover appeared in the kitchen doorway moments later, a tired smile on his face. "I had the most amazing day," he sighed, walking towards me, grabbing his plate.

"Yeah? What happened?" I asked, setting my plate down.

"Well, Chastity had some people from _Entertainment Weekly_ come to my photo shoot. They saw my tattoo and want to do a piece about it," Kurt started, serving himself a small plate of salad. "When I told them my boyfriend did it, they wanted to include you as well. Turns out, they were looking for a gay couple for the next issue!"

I stared at Kurt. They wanted to write about _us? _If someone had told me as a high school freshman that ten years later gay marriage was legal in the whole U.S. and that magazines wrote articles about them, I would have personally checked them into a crazy house.

"They're working with Chastity to set up a time for an interview and photo shoot. Would it be possible to use the shop?" Kurt asked, tucking into his pasta as he waited for my answer.

"In theory, yes. I'll need to know ahead of time so I don't make any appointments," I replied, passing my boyfriend the basket of garlic bread.

"They might want to see you work on someone. I'll ask, so you know," Kurt said, adding a piece of garlic bread to his plate.

The rest of lunch continued in this way, Kurt telling me about his photo shoot. In return, I told him about the tattoos I was working on.

When lunch was over, I cleared the table, instructing my boyfriend to wait on the couch for coffee. After pressing a sweet kiss to my cheek, Kurt slumped into his spot on the couch, turning on the TV.

"How do you want your coffee, babe?" I called, pulling out our coffee grinder.

"Can I have a non-fat mocha?" he asked.

"Sure thing," I replied, grabbing the skim milk from the fridge. Soon enough the espresso had been pulled, and the milk was steamed. Pouring the mocha, I made a small heart on the top with chocolate syrup. Minutes later, I joined Kurt on the couch, handing him his coffee. We sat in silence for a while, watching a re-run of America's Next Top Model.

"Hey, Kurt?" I asked, setting my now empty coffee cup on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Dave?" he said, turning to look at me. Well, here it goes…

"I don't want to do the interviews as boyfriends," I stated, fiddling with the hem of my t-shirt.

"What?" Kurt gasped, leaning towards me.

"Kurt," I started, reaching over to grasp Kurt's hands in my own. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now. We've been together for six and a half years, and they have been the best years of my life. I've also known for a while now that I don't ever want to be just 'boyfriends'. I want us to be fiancées. Kurt, will you marry me?" I asked, getting down on one knee.

Kurt gaped at me for a few seconds, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Yes," he breathed, starting to cry. "Forever, yes."

Grinning, I surged forward, kissing Kurt fiercely, my tongue quickly finding its way to Kurt's. The kiss felt like none other we had ever shared. This kiss was the beginning of forever for us. We knew that we would stay together until the universe ended. When the need for air became too much for me, I pulled back, shifting our bodies so that mine covered Kurt's, relishing in how well they fit together, like two puzzle pieces.

"Dave, mmmm," Kurt moaned, his sounds swallowed by my mouth. Moving from his petal soft lips to the sensitive spot just behind his left ear, I laved attention on his pleasure spot. Kurt's moans increased as I sucked, bit, kissed, and licked my way down his neck, pausing momentarily just above his collarbone so I could pull off his shirt. I smirked as I was the littering of faded love bites ornamenting my lover's chest. I know it was animalistic of me, but I loved leaving my mark on Kurt; it didn't matter if it was a hickey, bruises from gripping his hips a little too hard, or watching him wince while sitting down, the effect of a particularly rough love making session, I loved reminding him he was mine.

"I love you so much, Kurt," I whispered, darkening a few of his faded love bites.

"Love you too, Dave," he moaned, arching into my touches. "Make love to me, please?" he pleaded, threading his hands in my hair.

"Always," I replied, pulling back to remove the rest of our clothes before picking Kurt up bridal style and carrying him to our bedroom. There's now ay I was going to allow our first time as fiancées to be on our living room couch. Maybe it was possible for our second or third time…

It didn't take long for Kurt to get into position, lube in his hand and a pillow under his ass.

"Condom?" I asked, taking the lube from my lover, popping the cap.

"Dave, we're getting married, we're both clean, and I'm not going to get pregnant. Forget the condom and make love to me already," Kurt replied, spreading his legs to give me easier access.

As I slicked up my fingers, I bent over and kissed Kurt heatedly. His tongue eagerly met mine as I slid a finger into him, quickly adding a second and then a third, stretching Kurt until I was sure he was ready.

"Love you so fucking much," I said, slowly pushing my length into Kurt's lithe body.

"Love _~ah!~_ you too, Dave! So damn much!" Kurt moaned, wrapping his pegs around my waist, ulling our bodies closer.

Ever so gently, I thrust in and out of my lover's body, his usual pale skin flushing steadily with arousal. Anybody who has ever laid eyes on Kurt would agree that we was beautiful. With his designer labels, perfectly coiffed hair, and androgynous appeal, he appealed to both men and women. What they didn't know is that Kurt looked the most beautiful when he writhed beneath me, his milky white skin blotchy and red with arousal, perfect hair mussed from thrashing his head back and forth, and not a designer label in sight. I felt my cock pulse as Kurt blinked at me, his glasz eyes a dark grey, the pupil blown out in lust and pleasure.

"Please, Dave," he groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet mine. This was Kurt's usual way of asking me to thrust _harder, faster, deeper_, but tonight, I wanted to draw our pleasure out. We hadn't done this for a long time, the last and only time being the morning after our Senior Prom.

My parents had ben away on a business trip, and Kurt cleared with his gather to spend the night at Mercedes' house. Burt had agreed instantly. After the dance ended, both Kurt and I were too tired for pretty much anything, so we had gone back to my house and enjoyed a twenty minute shower with each other before climbing into my bed, falling asleep in each other's arms. The next morning I woke up to a horny Kurt Hummel sucking my cock. Things had progressed from there.

"No, baby. I want this nice and slow. We've got the rest of our lives to have sex," I said, slowing my pace to emphasize my point. Kurt keened as I slowly pushed in, angling myself so that I rubbed against his prostate. From then on, the only sounds we made were moans, groans, and the slick slapping of skin against skin. Our bodies danced with each others', the slow build to completion both maddening and satisfying. Kurt and I worked to the brink of ecstasy a few times, always pausing, slowing our speed to prolong the inevitable climax. Finally after endless hours of pleasure, Kurt and I came, him first, myself following him over the edge half a second later.

When we were all cleaned up and settled, Kurt's back to my chest, I couldn't help but trace the outline of his tattoo yet again. As I traced the eye, I was hit with the strange urge to get something for Kurt, so I could have him with me forever.

_"In traditional Japanese art, the dragon is always paired with the phoenix; they balance each other out. Always remember that for everything there is a Ying and a Yang, and our lives are only balanced when we have both," Crazy Jim explained, inking the outline to my dragon's scales._

I smiled to myself. Kurt was the Ying to my Yang, the Phoenix to my Dragon. As I hovered on the verge of sleep, I knew exactly what I wanted to get to represent Kurt; I knew it would be perfect. I only hoped that Kurt would love the idea just as much as I did. After all, we'd _both_ be living with it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you enjoyed this installment of "Of Models, Jocks, and the Journey They Shared"! Please drop a review if you have anything to say!**

**~musicxisxmyxlife753**


End file.
